Elemental Chaos
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: When the Alien invasion came I should have turned and ran. But nope I fought, kicked some buggy-butt, saved a really cute blonde supersoldier, and then got my ass handed to me by a horned weirdo whose Elemental manipulation abilities were on par with mine. I don't want to join the Avengers, but how can I say no to Steve's puppy eyes. Steve/OMC
1. 1: The Battle

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

_**I probably shouldn't be writing this, but I wanted a story from first-person perspective and I felt guilty for bashing Steve in my other story.**_

_**My family is also going away for a whole week. So I'm going to be stuck at home with a puppy and three cats. I'm going to be writing a lot.**_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

I awoke with a gasp a shield of air shimmering into being in around me.

Looking around I quickly realised that I was in my apartment, sighing I allowed the air to dissipate.

With a yawn I rolled out of bed, not getting my feet untangled from my blankets in time I just landed on the floor.

Remembering that today was my first day off in two months I forced myself off the floor and stumbled towards the bathroom.

As I entered I growled at the person in the mirror, his hair was horrible and he deserved to be shaved for daring to give me nightmares.

Ignoring how insane it was to growl at my own reflection I turned on the shower and stepped inside.

Sighing as the warm water seeped into my tense muscles I grabbed the soap and began to clean myself.

After cleaning my body and hair I switched the water off and stepped out of the shower.

I caused my body to erupt into flames drying myself off rapidly.

After stretching my aching limbs I put myself out and headed towards my huge closet.

Opening the door and stepping in I caught sight of myself in the huge ceiling to floor mirror attached to the back wall.

Standing at 6 foot 2 I was a man of average height, my dark red hair was a shortish length sweeping down to just above my hazel eyes, making them seem even darker. I was reasonably fit, for a dancer. I was immensely proud of the four-pack I had even if most of the other guys at the studio had the full six.

Shaking my head to stop myself becoming even more self-conscious I moved to one of the wardrobes and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a faded red singlet.

Pulling on my clothes I walked out into my bedroom again and over to the balcony.

Even though it was a bit more expensive I loved my apartment, I was a sucker for a mezzanine floor.

Descending the stairs I went into the kitchen and opened a cupboard and pulled out some cereal.

First breakfast, then I would plan my day.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

I walked out of the studio sulking.

I got bored after seeing two movies and I had decided to drop by the dance studio.

There my boss proceeded to hit me over the head until I promised to spend the next week off.

With our big production over there was no need for us to go to work for a week. Apparently we deserved a week off to live now that the dawn to dusk rehearsals are over.

Ignoring my protests of my work is my life my boss kicked me out of her office and threatened to shave my hair if I came back before my week was over.

I truly don't know why I put up with her, besides the fact that dancing is my life and she's the best instructor, boss, and friend there is.

No one threatens my hair.

I looked around in confusion when I noticed that people around me were running and screaming.

I looked in the opposite way of where the people were running to and froze in shock.

I stared at the giant blue portal in the sky as alien things came speeding out of it.

An Alien invasion, in Manhattan.

'_Why do Aliens have to wait till my first day off to invade?'_ flashed through my mind before I threw myself into action.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Running down the street I was having the best day of my life.

It had been so long since I could exercise my powers like this.

Summoning up another fist full of fire I threw it at one of the weird jet skis the aliens were flying.

Letting out a whoop as it exploded I continued running down the street.

Turning the corner I allowed the earth to propel me over a barricade of cars.

Landing on another car on the other side I saw a bunch of the aliens cornering a blonde guy in spandex.

Rushing forward I grabbed hold of the air and weaved it into a tornado before flinging it towards the aliens in front of the guy.

Much to my pleasure the tornado worked perfectly, picking up the creatures and smashing them together inside it.

Being a perfectionist I conjured a gout of fire at the cyclone of air, setting it alight and killing whatever aliens were still alive in there.

Thrusting my hand at the fire hydrant I willed the water to break through it.

Watching the water fountain into the sky I called it towards me before forcing it into two high power tunnels of water.

With another thrust of my hands the water shot out and took out several of the aliens still standing.

A huge shield smashed into one of the ones that I missed causing me to pause in shock.

The man in spandex ran forward catching the shield before entering unarmed combat with the aliens.

Ignoring the weird man I jumped forward and set another group of aliens alight with just a twist of my hand and a burst of fire.

I grabbed hold of the dying tornado and poured my will into it making it stronger and threw it down the street at the approaching aliens dissipating as it smashed into a wall at the end of the short street.

I decided to follow the man in spandex for a while as he was giving orders into an ear piece he was wearing.

Using twin gouts of fire to take out more of the aliens I almost missed the red headed woman join us.

After a quick glance over at each other we averted our gaze and went back to the fight.

As I created a mini chasm dropping the aliens into it I heard the red head shout something.

Twisting around I saw the spandex guy throw her into the air where she grabbed hold of a jet ski and flew off.

Gasping at my own stupidity I used the earth to throw myself off the ground and then my ability to fly before flying off to kill more of the aliens.

Soaring down the street I incinerated half a squadron of jet skis.

I almost fell to the ground when I was opened fire on from behind. I was just able to reactivate my flying ability before hitting the ground.

Looking over my shoulder I saw a strangely armoured man with horns shooting at me from the back of a jet ski.

The red head flew past me and pointed at the tower. I took her hint and flew to the tower with the golden man right behind me.

As I flew in he jumped off his jet ski and charged me.

Conjuring fire I threw it at him.

To my surprise he batted it away then attacked with fire of his own creation.

Twisting away I drew the water from the air and send it at him in the form of a powerful beam.

Diving to the side he conjured a spear of ice and threw it at me.

I used the air to push it to the side before sending a ball of compressed air at him.

We fought for a while, both of us manipulating the elements unable to land a shot on each other.

I began to feel myself tiring but it looked like the other man seemed to be getting stronger.

Finally a blast of air hit me full on, throwing me into a solid metal column with powerful force causing my head to snap back and smash into it.

My mind jumbled I tried to get up only to fall to the ground before I made it to two legs.

I tried to summon up any of my elements to help me but I couldn't, they all danced beyond my reach.

The man raised his hands and conjured a huge fireball in his hands ready to take a final shot at me.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed through the room making me clutch my head as pain shot through it at the noise.

A huge green blur smashed into the man, knocking the fireball from his hands where it faded completely before hitting the ground.

I watched with dizzy eyes as the man shouted at the large green form.

I couldn't help but giggle childishly as the green thing picked up the man and bashed him into the ground over and over again.

As the green shape moved towards me I saw it split in two.

Blinking rapidly I saw it fade into one before it split again.

I shook my head to clear it and the blinding pain returned.

The last things I saw were two large green faces looking at me before everything went black.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**


	2. 2: Stalkers

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

With a groan I came to.

As I opened my eyes I was struck blind by a bright light.

Groaning again I snapped my eyes shut.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think about the lights." A man's voice said from nearby "JARVIS lower the lights down to Hangover please."

"Oh course sir." A British voice said as I saw the light die down from behind my clamped eyelids.

Slowly peering through my opening eyes I felt a headache settle into my head.

"Ah how are you feeling? According to a SHIELD medic you had a very strong concussion." The voice said again.

SHIELD? Shit.

I struggled to sit up.

"Whoa, it's okay. Don't move to fast, you've been unconscious for over two days." A new voice said softly.

Blinking tiredly I looked at the two men in the room with me.

One had styled black hair with a goatee and the other had soft dark brown curls with a clean shaven face.

"Do you know where you are?" the man with the goatee asked.

I glared at him "SHIELD" I rasped.

The man laughed "Oh no, they were furious when I refused to hand you over too." He said.

I frowned at him in confusion.

"Tony doesn't like SHIELD either, he refused to hand you over without a good reason." The second man said tiredly.

Ah, the man with the goatee was Tony then.

"Stark?" I asked.

Tony Stark beamed at me "You do know me then! Another fan?" he chirped.

"I don't like you." I said sullenly.

His face fell, making me feel a lot better.

"What? Why not?" he whined.

I grumbled just wanted to go back to sleep.

"You're noisy and too happy." I snapped.

"And I have a really big headache" I added as a vicious throb reminded it was there.

Stark beamed again "Brucie will get you some painkillers won't you Brucie" he asked the other man who just rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps Starkie should get the painkillers, as I have no idea where they are." He said.

Stark just waved his hand dismissively "JARVIS, show Brucie here where the painkillers are." He ordered.

"Of course Sir"

I looked around in shock as the British voice replied.

"Like him? He's JARVIS, my AI." Stark explained happily.

Bruce just rolled his eyes and left the room.

"So, why are you in SHIELD's sights?" Stark asked seriously all of a sudden.

I snorted, and instantly regretted it.

Clutching my head I gave him the best glare I could, which given my current state wasn't very intimidating at all.

"Well?" Stark asked again "I'm assuming it was because of what you did during the battle. Very nice by the way." He said.

"You would be right." I said softly.

"Alex James Bishop. Age 27. Powerfully Gifted, Can control the four elements of Fire, Water, Air and Earth." Stark rattled off looking at me expectantly.

"What? You expect me to be impressed that you can use Facebook?" I snapped sarcastically as Bruce walked back in.

"Here" he offered me a glass and some pills.

I raised my eyebrow "And why would I trust whatever pills you give me? You're SHIELD" I accused him.

"Actually I'm not SHIELD. And because of my own powers I never will be." Bruce corrected me. "I'm the uh "Pretty Green Thing" as you put it two days ago" he added at my confused look.

"You were really out of it." He explained.

I racked my brain for any indication of what he meant.

"Oh, you're the big green thing that beat up handlebars and saved me" I said suddenly remembering.

Bruce nodded while Stark started laughing muttering "Handlebars".

Groaning in pain I swung my legs out of bed.

I pushed myself onto the floor, swaying as I put my full weight on my legs.

Bruce reached out to steady me as Stark frowned.

"Wait. You're running from SHIELD but you have a Facebook page?" he asked confused.

I gave him a look that I hoped told him he was stupid.

"I'm not running from SHIELD just avoiding them." I said in explanation.

I concentrated on my powers and almost sighed with relief as I felt them resonate with power.

I staggered over to the French doors to the balcony and opened the door.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I would rather gouge my own eyes out" I said rudely to them before turning and taking off.

I flew quickly back to my apartment coming in to land on my own balcony.

Opening my own French doors I stepped inside.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing in here?" I snapped at the man checking through my mail.

The man turned to me "Mr Bishop. Director Fury has requested your presence." He said simply.

I snarled at him "Yeah well Director Fury can fuck off. I want nothing to do with SHIELD."

The agent merely blinked "The Director wasn't asking." He said.

"Well that's too bad" I snapped at him "Because I wasn't going to listen to him even if he was."

At this the man fingered his gun "Mr Bishop, please don't be difficult."

I narrowed my eyes at him "The fact that you think your gun will save you from me obviously indicates they didn't tell you about who they were sending you to collect." I said slowly.

Raising my hands I pointed my palms at him.

"Go ahead" I said conjuring fire in my hands "Let's see who is faster" I said threateningly as the man's eyes widened in shock.

"Director Fury won't take no as an answer" he warned me.

"Director Fury can kiss my arse, cos that's all he'll get from me" I said coldly.

The agent stiffened "Fine" he snapped and he turned and stalked out of my apartment.

I let my breath out with a whoosh collapsing into my armchair, releasing the fire in my hands.

The flight over took more energy than I thought it would.

I staggered to my feet and over to the door.

I flipped all the locks before I slowly made my way to the stairs and climbed them.

I rushed over to my bed just in time to collapse on it.

I barely had time to make myself comfortable as I drifted into a much needed sleep.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Once again I awoke with a groan.

Feeling a lot better I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom stripping off my blood splattered and torn clothes as I went.

I quickly turned on the shower and stepped under it, feeling the water wash everything away.

After a quick shower I flame-dried myself again and walked out of the bathroom.

Heading to my closet I almost missed the strangled gasp coming from the stairs.

Whirling around I saw the blonde man from the battle quickly spinning around.

"Uh, I'm sorry" he said quickly still facing the other way.

Blushing I quickly ran into the closet and grabbed some clothes.

Heading out into the bedroom again I saw the man still facing the other way.

"It's okay, you can look now" I said, the blush still on my face.

The man turned around slowly a blush on his beautiful face.

"How did you get in?" I asked him "Better yet, how did you find me?"

As he opened his mouth to answer a man quickly making his way up my list of hated people bounded up the stairs.

"Alex!" Tony Stark yelled "Sweet pad you've got here!" he said grinning.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**


	3. 3: The Avengers

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

_**So yeah, I had the inspiration from this from a Glee song Dance Again/Americano, I can't help feel that's a little sad.**_

_**Also to the Guest that reviewed. Loki is the God of FIRE, so it makes sense that he can control it, also by that logic, it makes sense that he can manipulate it because he could be wielding Fire Magic.**_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"I am actually very sorry for this" Steve whispered to me again.

I glared at him again as I pretended to listen to Tony Stark bleat on and on about something.

"I only asked Bruce for your name so I could look you up, but then Tony heard me and dragged me over" he said.

I continued to glare alternatively at him and Stark.

Steve looked awkward "I just wanted to thank you. For you know saving my life a lot during the battle." He said softly.

I smiled at him, it's hard to stay mad at him when he just looks like a puppy.

"It's alright, I couldn't have left you there" I assured both him and myself.

He beamed at me and I felt slightly better for lying to him.

Stark leapt to his feet "And you'll have to come back to the Tower with us" he declared "Natasha, Clint, and Thor want to meet you as well."

I sighed "And if I say no you'll either kidnap me or just bring them over anyway right?" I asked.

Stark simply grinned at me.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

I had to admit, for a total arse Stark had good taste in cars.

I was tempted to just drive him off the road. I would survive hopefully he wouldn't.

But then next to me was Steve.

His huge puppy eyes made it impossible for me to hurt him even if by association.

Of course with him grinning as we skidded around corners I couldn't help but grin back, he was a dangerous weapon of mass distraction.

I let out a yelp as Stark suddenly hit the brakes throwing me forward into the back of the seat in front of me.

Stark twisted around and looked down at me, still beaming "We're here!"

Muffling my groan I accepted the hand Steve offered me and let him pull me out of the car.

I decided that passive-aggressive was the way to go. I didn't want to actually kill anyone. So I kept lying there not wanting to get up.

I wasn't ready however for when Steve just reached over and picked me up instead of arguing.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

This wasn't how I envisioned my first meeting with the so called Avengers to go, then again in my mind I would never have met them, but if I had to this isn't how it would happen.

Deciding to forget the passive part of my passive-aggressive behaviour I started threatening things.

Ignoring my multiple demands to put me down or I'll hurt him Steve left me flung me over his shoulder and followed Stark into the elevator.

As the elevator started moving I started threatening to beat up his girlfriend, and that as a gay guy I'm allowed to hit girls.

Steve just laughed and told me he was single. Dammit, why did that make me happy?

As the elevator slowed to a stop I found the perfect threat.

"Steve! If you don't put me down right now I will tie you to a chair and set cute adorable little puppies on fire! And it will be slow and painful for them and it will be entirely your fault!" I yelled.

There was a creepy kind of silence, during which I was hoping Steve would believe me.

"His arse doesn't do him justice." A female's voice slowly said.

"There are people there?" I shrieked (in a very manly way) "Since there are people there I will burn fluffy kittens as well! And you will feel twice as guilty!" I declared.

Stark stepped behind Steve so I could see him.

"You wouldn't actually burn puppies would you?" he asked looking a little worried.

"Can the people in the room clearly see my arse?" I asked him. He nodded.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him hopefully.

Looking even more worried he nodded again.

"Good!" I declared "I'll beat her up THEN burn the puppies and kittens!"

"I think that's enough now don't you think Alex?" Steve said condescendingly patting my arse.

And don't think of Steve touching my butt or my being held on his shoulder will get awkward quickly.

"I don't know about you Steve, but when I cover my body in fire my clothes survive. If I cover you in fire will yours?" I asked slyly before reaching down and pinching his butt in retaliation.

Steve jumped and his hands went to his ass dropping me in the process.

Halfway through my happy whoop turned into a yelp as I landed on my face on the floor.

"You pinched my butt!" Steve squawked.

I rolled over and stood up narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yes! Yes I did! Because you tried to molest me! Now I'm going to have to torture you even worse!" I declared annoyed.

I opened my mouth to insult his parentage when I noticed the others.

Bruce was standing away from the others, his hair was parted to the side and he looked really nervous and squishy.

The closest to him was a man slightly taller than Bruce, his brown hair was close cropped and his body tense, even through his long sleeved shirt I could see he was muscled, his eyes were hidden by black sunglasses and a huge black bruise covered the side of his face.

Next to him was a shorter redhead, she looked calm but I could see her body shifting under her black clothing, she was definitely ready to spring into action. I suddenly remembered her from the battle, she was the one who hijacked the Jet Ski thing, recalling her fight I knew she was as dangerous as she was beautiful.

Walking over to Stark was another redhead, this one's hair was past her shoulders, she didn't look like a fighter and she walked normally but that made me cautious.

I looked between the three slowly, as I had been looking at them they were inspecting me.

"So would you really kill puppies? Because the Other Guy likes puppies." Bruce finally said.

I could see I wasn't the staring at him in shock.

"Are you serious? He doesn't seem the type." I deadpanned causing him to smirk.

"Oh yeah, he hates kittens but puppies are off limits." Bruce replied.

"Fine then, I'll need double the order of Kittens and Bunnies, a long rope, a tub of Vaseline and some porn." I said slowly.

Steve stared at me in horror "And what would you be doing to me that you would need Vaseline and Kittens for?" he asked nervous.

I stared at him hoping my face told him he was an idiot.

"Nothing" I said, I waited for him to sigh in relief before completing my sentence "The Vaseline is for me."

Stark almost fell over laughing as Steve went bright red and started spluttering nonsense at me.

Ignoring him I looked around the tower, walking around some rubble I threw myself onto a small couch.

"Can I go now?" I asked Stark.

Steve glared at me while Stark answered "No! I said you have to meet the team!"

I raised an eyebrow at him "I just met them. I need to go home and sleep off my awe and amazement." I said dryly.

"I will sit on you if you try leave." Steve warned me.

Hoping to make Steve blush again I decided to play dirty "Can't we wait till we get the Vaseline? It'll hurt otherwise." I asked waggling my eyebrow suggestively at him.

Succeeding in my goal I sat back and enjoyed the blush spreading across his face. Shaking my head to clear it I turned to listen to what Tony was about to say.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you!" he announced "You can make Steve blush that amazing Virgin Red."

Ignoring the angry feeling I felt at that comment I looked over at the two people in black.

"So you are you? If I'm being kidnapped I might as well get to know my kidnappers." I asked them carefully, I didn't like these two, they felt wrong. Their posture reminded me of soldiers like Steve did a puppy.

"Agent Barton." Came the man's reply.

"Agent Romanova" said the redhead.

I smirked despite my nervousness "I knew there was a reason I didn't like you. You're SHIELD." I said coldly.

I cast my eyes around the gathered people.

"So a giant green thing, two SHIELD agents, a man-whore and a human puppy. Did I miss anyone?" I asked them casually, ignoring Stark's squawk at being called a man-whore and certainly ignoring the way Steve's face lit up at the puppy comment, and most certainly ignoring the growing crush I could feel for the man.

"The God of Thunder." was Bruce's answer.

"So basically you're the only one I couldn't beat then?" I asked him politely, I liked Bruce, he was nice.

"You couldn't beat me" Steve said his voice sounded slightly hurt.

Slightly guilty I raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly flinging my hand at him I send a wave of air at his feet.

This time it was Steve's face hitting the floor.

"That hurt!" he whined.

"So did knocking my head into the elevator wall when you turned around." I replied sticking my tongue out at him.

Ignoring Steve's blush and pout I turned to Stark.

"So how long do I have to stay for? It's getting late and I'm still exhausted from the fight." I asked him.

"You're still tired?" Barton's said mockingly.

I glared at him "It's not easy to conjure up enough fire to incinerate an alien from the inside out. And it's even harder to take on a powerful magic-user." I said rudely.

Stark jumped up and down on the balls of his feet "You can just sleep here! I'm sure you'll be up and on your feet in no time." He declared happily.

"But it's not bed time yet! So you have to stay and chat!" he added.

With a sigh I resigned myself to hours of torture.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

The two SHIELD agents had left pretty quickly.

After minutes of listening to Stark and Bruce argue about science Pepper had left claiming she had work to do.

Steve had collapsed onto the couch next to me and we watched the two argue for a bit.

Finally getting bored he turned to me and we started talking softly.

After hours of our quiet whispered conversations about everything and nothing, ranging from what it was like growing up able to control the elements to Green Apples versus Red Applies.

"Steve, can you take him to the room opposite yours?" Stark finally asked.

Steve just nodded and gestured for me to follow him.

I tried to keep track of where we were going but I was too tired to pay full attention, even if I didn't look it.

Steve stopped and opened a door. "Uh here, my room is just opposite, so if you need anything just knock." He said slowly.

I nodded at him and managed a tired smile before entering the room.

Shutting the door I walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, once more submitting to oblivion.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**


	4. 4: Perverts and Jobs

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

_**I'm trying to force myself to finish the stories I've already posted before I start writing more, and it's not working, so I'm just going to force myself to keep working on the old ones and give them priority.**_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

I awoke with a groan. I really needed to get myself in the bed before I fall asleep.

Shifting uncomfortably I could feel the sunlight pouring through the open curtains and onto my body.

I dove into my core and found I was almost fully charged. How long had I been asleep to refill my core that much?

Rolling off the bed and landing on the floor with a thud I mentally argued about staying on the floor and sleeping or getting up and going home.

Home won thankfully and I forced myself up onto my feet.

Spying a set of clean clothes on the wardrobe I entered the room's ensuite and had a quick shower, after a quick fire drying I walked into the bedroom again.

I quickly heard a strangled gasp again and saw Steve spin around.

"We should probably stop meeting like this." He muttered.

I laughed "Or you could start showing up naked as well, it would make it less awkward for you." I pointed out.

Steve laughed nervously throwing a quick glance over his shoulder. "I think I prefer how things are now." He said weakly.

"You prefer me naked? I'm flattered" I said teasingly relishing the red blush that I could see crossing his ears and neck.

Steve spluttered. "Don't you have any dignity?" he asked embarrassed.

I shrugged knowing he wouldn't see it "I'm a dancer, I strip off in front of other men almost daily." I said. I was telling the truth, after dancing for so long I stopped caring that my teammates could see me naked and vice versa.

Steve started coughing his blush coming back in full force "You're a stripper?" he said his voice breaking.

I stared at him in horror wondering how the hell he reached that conclusion, slowly I repeated my last sentence in my mind. "Normally I would hit someone for calling me a stripper, but I guess I walked into that one." I admitted "No, but the studio only has four locker rooms, 2 female and 2 male. So it would be the same circumstances as you in the army." I explained.

Steve blushed again spinning around to face me. "Oh god! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" he cut himself off with a squeak and spun around again. "Can you put on some clothes before we continue this conversation?" he asked me.

I couldn't help but crack up laughing at that. "Pervert!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the clothes on the wardrobe and slipped them on.

"So how can I help you?" I finally asked him.

Steve cast a quick glance over his shoulder and sighed when he saw I was dressed, he turned around to face me as he spoke "JARVIS told me you were awake, and after sleeping for three days I thought you might need some food."

My jaw dropped "Three days?" I asked him softly.

Steve nodded slowly.

"Shit" I exhaled "I must have been really worn out." I said to myself.

Steve nodded again "I tried to wake you last night but you wouldn't even stir. I honestly thought you had died for a while." He admitted sheepishly.

I chuckled shaking my head "Nah, just exhausted." I said "So how about that food you mentioned?" I asked him hopefully after my stomach gave a loud rumble.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

I nodded slowly as I listened to Bruce.

He was telling me about some scientific reaction he had discovered and I had gotten lost after he mentioned a 'Pfaffian', whatever that was.

Honestly, I was a dancer, not a scientist. I wasn't going to tell him to shut up though, he seemed really lonely and probably didn't even know he needed the attention.

Casting a quick glance to Steve I could see an expression of confusion on his face, the same expression I believed to be on my face as well. He also had the look like he knew Bruce needed this.

Looking back at Bruce I saw him take a drink and pause "You two probably have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" he asked slowly.

I chuckled softly "I'm a dancer, so no." I admitted "But you seemed to need to talk and I didn't mind listening."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "I got lost somewhere around Pfaffians but like Alex I don't mind listening to a friend."

I looked at him "I got lost around Pfaffians too!" I declared happily offering my fist to him.

Steve blinked at my fist and then up to me confused.

My face fell and I turned to Bruce hopefully. Bruce rolled his eyes and reached out and fist bumped.

I turned back to Steve and held out my fist again. After looking between Bruce and I he slowly reached out and punched my fist.

Yelping I yanked my hand back "Ah! No, it's a fist bump not a fist punch, we lightly bump our fists together." I exclaimed pouting.

Steve blushed "Oh ah sorry?" he said embarrassed.

I lifted my fist again "Let's try again, I refuse to give up on you old man." I ordered.

Slowly Steve lifted his fist and brushed it against mine.

I shot him a look of disbelief. "Harder! You need to knock them together."

Steve gave an understanding look before knocking our fists correctly.

"Yes!" I cried. Ignoring Steve's blush and Bruce's eyes rolling.

"NO BAD! QUIET OR BLACKBEARD WILL FIND YOU!" Tony yelled running into the room.

He tugged off his jacket and threw it over my head.

I sat there unmoving in pure disbelief as I heard Tony instructing the others to tell 'Blackbeard' that they haven't seen the stripper.

Realising what he just called me I pulled off the jacket with a squawk.

"No! Quiet, he's coming in soon!" Tony exclaimed throwing the jacket back over my head.

"Sir, Blackbeard is about to enter your current location." I heard JARVIS' mechanic voice say seconds before I heard the door open and booted footsteps enter the room.

"Stark." I heard a familiar voice growl out "You will hand him over now."

"Actually I can't. I haven't seen him. Besides this is my tower not yours." Tony said stubbornly.

"He involved himself in a private mission, he will be debriefed and reminded to stay out of our way." Fury said angrily.

"Actually the private mission involved my dance studio exploding. So I had every right to get involved." I argued pointing my finger accusingly at where I thought Fury was standing. I felt Steve's hand hold mine and change where I was pointing. "Thank you" I whispered. JARVIS has politely told me that the dance studio had been hit by a Chitauri missile during the battle when I had asked him.

I could imagine Fury's eye narrowing at me "Your studio was destroyed at the end of the battle, you joined shortly after it started." He pointed out.

I shrugged "I had a week off work, I was bored." I said.

"You were bored so you decided to attack an alien army?" Steve said surprised from beside me.

I nodded, the jacket over my head swaying "I had a week off." I argued "My boss said I deserved to spend some time living. And since my life usually involves either dying or dancing I had little else to do."

Bruce snorted from somewhere behind me.

Suddenly the front of the jacket on my head was lifted up and I saw Tony's face "You actually choose to try kill yourself?" he asked shocked.

"It's not like I have friends." I said casually. Tony just blinked at me in confusion "Couldn't you go out and just get laid?" he questioned me.

I nodded "I was planning on it, but then the aliens attacked. Killing aliens is more fun than a meaningless shag." I pointed out before pausing "Well unless it's a really good meaningless shag." I added.

Tony stared at me before nodding "At least you have priorities." He said before dropping his jacket back over my face.

Fury cleared his throat. "Since your place of work was destroyed you should be looking for a job." He began. I swore quietly under the jacket as I knew where he was going. "I want to reinstate you as a SHIELD agent with a single post. I saw how well you worked with the team, and Agent's Barton and Romanova say you fit in well with the group. I want you to join the Avengers." He said.

I lifted the front of the jacket and gave him a sceptical look, he knew how badly my leaving SHIELD had went and he wanted me to re-join them?

"When I left SHIELD you hired an assassin to kill me." I pointed out dryly.

I could see the skin beneath the eye-patch wince.

"No, the council ordered the hit on you. I was able to stop any further attempts and you dealt with the first one yourself." He argued.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"We'll double your pay." He offered.

Dam that was tempting. I was going to say 'NO!' preferably with a small fire ball following it when I saw Steve shift. I looked over at him briefly and saw the hopeful look in his puppy eyes.

Dammit.

"Fine, I'm in." I told Fury, trying to ignore my stomach doing flips at the sight of Steve beaming at me.

This was a bad idea.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**I actually googled 'Big Scientific Words' to find Pfaffians. I read the description several times and still got confused.**


	5. 5: Eyebrows and Weirdness

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Dude! How did you get Fury to double your pay like that? That was amazing!" Tony exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes "I wasn't getting paid before. SHIELD would just replace what I lost and pay my bills for me. I'm an adrenaline junkie." I pointed out.

Tony's look of awe changed to shock, to awe, then to disgust.

"You actually choose to go try kill yourself like that for free? And now you've doubled nothing?" Tony said disbelievingly.

I shrugged "They'll still pay my bills and I've got a rich income anyway." I reminded him.

Tony blinked "I thought your studio was destroyed." He asked.

I nodded "It was, but that's a hobby." I explained.

"Where did you actually work then?" Steve asked me curiously.

I smirked at him "I didn't." I answered "I'm loaded, I make enough of the stock market and from the businesses I have shares in. One of which is yours Tony."

Tony grinned at me. "A fellow millionaire?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded "I have a million in a special account and I live of the interest from that account. All the rest goes into a series of bank accounts. It's not much, but it's still a lot I guess. With my habits it needs to be." I replied.

"So how many shares in my company do you have?" Tony asked me excitedly.

I shrugged "No idea, my father does all the banking. Like I told Bruce, I'm a Dancer." I said smirking as his face fell.

Tony grinned again "Hey, you still own the shares, so I'm happy." He declared.

Slapping his forehead he said "Now I have to add a suite for you in the blueprints" before running out of the room.

I blinked at the door he ran through. "I already have a suite though." I said softly in confusion.

Steve clapping his hand onto my shoulder "He means here at the tower once he's finished redesigning it." He explained.

I looked at him "Why would I need a suite here though? I already have one at my place." I said.

Steve beamed at me "Because the Avengers need to stick together." He exclaimed "Besides, I need someone to talk to when Bruce is off sciencing."

I looked at Bruce "Sciencing?" I asked him.

Bruce shrugged chuckling. "Sciencing." he agreed. "Speaking of which, I've got to go back to the lab. Thanks for listening you two." He added.

"Any time." I answered numbly.

"So" Steve said happily as Bruce left the room "What shall we do today?"

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Bruce finally re-joined the duo around 5.

He walked into the living room and spotted them where JARVIS had said they were.

He paused slightly at the sight of them sitting right next to each other staring into the other's eyes, then walked forward and slowly sat down in a spare armchair.

He looked between the two, they were so lost in each other's eyes he doubted they even knew he was there.

As he watched a smirk grew across Alex's face and he puckered his lips and started lightly blowing on Steve's face.

Bruce saw Steve's face start twitching, shortly after he blinked.

"YES!" cried Alex leaping from his chair "I am still the undefeated champion!"

Bruce chuckled lightly causing Alex and Steve to jump.

"Oh Bruce, when did you get here?" Alex asked blushing.

Bruce shrugged smiling softly "I don't know, but you were too busy having a staring contest to notice me." He said.

He looked between them "I think it's actually good I came in when I did." He said softly "If you were that bored you have resorted to staring contests to entertain yourselves then it wouldn't take long for you to start building bombs."

Steve looked nervous while Alex looked nonchalant.

"Too late." Alex said proudly.

Steve blushed and scratched his eyebrow. The movement caught Bruce's eye and he stared in horror at Steve's face.

"You" Bruce paused trying to find the words "What happened to your eyebrow Steve?" he asked.

Steve didn't stop blushing and Alex feigned shock.

"Oh dear! When did that happen?" he said "You're not dying are you? Your entire eyebrow is completely gone! It wouldn't be anything like that lack of hair on your left leg would it?" he asked casually.

Steve stopped blushing and glared at him, then started blushing again.

Bruce blinked in confusion. "You built a bomb that removed Steve's right eyebrow and left leg hair?" he asked carefully.

Alex grinned at him "Of course not! I built a bomb that removed _part_ of Steve's right eyebrow. He removed the rest voluntarily." He said proudly.

Bruce blinked and looked at Steve "You shaved your leg." He said bluntly.

Steve blushed again.

Bruce looked at Alex "And what did you do to make Steve shave his leg?" he asked him disapprovingly.

Alex ignored the disapproval as a look of pride cross his face.

"I could pick up Thor's hammer but he couldn't" he bragged.

Steve stuck his tongue out at Alex before saying "Oh and guess what?" he said.

"Thor is back?" Bruce guessed. Smirking as Steve's face fell.

"How did you" Steve cut himself quickly "Never mind" he said.

Alex snorted "If you had finished that sentence I would have hit you." He said.

Steve pouted and looked at Bruce.

"I go to war, get frozen in Ice for 65 years, then get thrown into battle with alien invaders and now I'm getting abused by the girl in my relationship." He sulked.

Alex gave him a weird look. "I should probably go, you weren't this weird when we met the other day. I must be corrupting you faster than I thought."

Steve paused and thought for a moment.

"I had a lot of stress, no friends, only superiors." He admitted softly.

"I acted differently because I wasn't sure of what's going on, I'm still not really. But now I have no stress and friends to be myself around."

He locked eyes with Alex and grinned "And I've always been weird, but the military doesn't want nut-cases in their ranks."

Pausing for a moment Steve frowned "And you're definitely corrupting me. I'm definitely not normally this odd."

Alex studied him for a moment then grinned back "Good enough for me." He said nodding.

Bruce snorted causing the two to look at him. "When you move in here you'll drive everyone crazy." He said in explanation.

Alex smirked "Why wait?" he said before looking at Steve "Also, I'm not the girl."

Steve blinked at him in confusion "But we're in a relationship?" he asked.

Alex shrugged "I've slept with nearly every guy at work, why not spread out a bit." He answered.

Steve looked at him "Right" he said slowly "And yes you are." He answered.

Alex paused "Crap I am." He admitted.

Steve nodded and looked at Bruce "Come on Bruce, we were waiting for you, we wanted lunch." He said.

Bruce looked at him sharply "You do know it's 5 at night right?" he asked carefully.

Steve just nodded "We spent a long time staring at each other." He said in explanation "The loser was going to pay for the meal."

Bruce just nodded and stood "Alright then lead the way." He said.

Steve nodded again and walked towards the door. Halfway there he stopped and walked back.

"Where were we going again?" he asked Alex.

Alex shrugged "Pizza?" he asked looking to Bruce.

Bruce nodded and sighed, realising he wasn't having lunch with friends as much as baby sitting.

Standing he lead the two towards the elevator.

He wanted to find a cupboard to crawl into a ball in and cry when he heard Steve mutter "This is a sexless relationship" to Alex and get a response of "When I said slept I actually meant slept, we would nap a lot."

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**


	6. 6: Dinner with a Bang

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Bruce had to admit that dinner wasn't a big affair, they had decided to go to a proper restaurant instead of getting pizza, it was too greasy and not filling enough.

Dinner was not a big affair if one didn't include the fan girls of course. Steve had been swarmed the moment someone recognized him outside the restaurant.

He also wondered if Alex was neglected as a child because he seemed to just love attention. It hadn't taken long for Alex to start telling people to fuck off and let them have their date in peace. Of course he had then somehow twisted everything in such a way that Bruce was sure the papers would have a field day.

"_Captain America in threesome relationship with Hulk and God of Sex"_ Oh yeah, Bruce could see the headlines now.

When Bruce had asked where the God of Sex part came from Alex had just shrugged and said he was under a lot of pressure and didn't think using his old SHIELD code name would work.

Steve had yet to stop banging his head on the private table.

Bruce saw a couple taking a few pictures of them. "Oi! This is a private date so please stop taking pictures." He yelled to them.

Turning back to Alex he noticed the grin on Alex's face and the look of horror on Steve's.

Running my mind over what I just said I closed my eyes and banged my head on the table. "You're evil" I mumbled.

"Why are you doing this is us?" I heard Steve whisper.

"Think about what Fury is going to have to deal with tomorrow morning. As well as an official press release about my joining the Avengers he's going to be swamped." Alex said, Bruce could hear his smirk in his voice.

"You do realise that this is our reputations gone right?" Bruce asked looking up at Alex.

Alex just blinked at him "I've already got a reputation as a whore, my friends won't care." He pointed out.

"What about the people who aren't your friends?" Steve asked him.

Alex shrugged "I don't know them, the only thing I care about regarding them is whether or not they will interfere with the mission" he said casually.

Bruce shook his head "The mission?" he asked carefully.

Alex paused then shrugged again "I worked for SHIELD for over 10 years, not working there for 2 years wasn't long enough to change how I thought." He explained.

Bruce frowned slightly "Over 10 years? I thought you were 27?" he asked fearing the answer.

Alex nodded "I am. I inherited my powers from my father, he worked for SHIELD when I was born. It was only natural for me to start working for them when I was 13." He said slowly "Two years in training followed by 10 years of service. I refused to resign the contract afterwards. I wanted to live a little."

Steve nodded "I signed the contract because I wanted to go to war. I only resigned the contract because I had just come out of 65 years of being frozen in ice and knew nothing but war." He explained.

Bruce smiled shyly "I never signed the contract and was never supposed to be involved" he admitted.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Alex bounced into the tower common room the next morning bright and cheerful.

Tony took one look at him and burst into laughter, something that Steve and Bruce's scowls told him he had been doing a lot.

A look of excitement appeared on Alex's face as he dashed forward.

"Newspaper! Gimme!" he said snatching the newspaper from Tony's hands.

He quickly read the article, his eyes and grin widening with every word.

"Captain America finds true love in The Hulk and Asgardian God of Love!" he exclaimed "This is beautiful!" he said laughing.

Clearing his throat he rustled the paper and began reading "Captain Rogers found himself blushing and laughing all night as the charming Doctor Banner and the fierce God Abbadon entertained him and each other with cheesy jokes and heart-felt stories. After the terrible battle the Avengers took part in just this week which all three of these men were part of it is now obvious to see the love-filled glances these men were throwing each other as they fought, trying to defend their city and their hearts."

Alex pulled out a chair and collapsed into it dropping the newspaper on the table laughing.

"They are so stupid!" he gasped out "Asgardian God of Love Abbadon! They obviously didn't do their research!"

"Who is Abbadon anyway?" Tony asked in between giggles.

Alex raised his hand "It was my SHIELD Codename. I signed it for a reporter who wanted an autograph." He chuckled.

JARVIS' voice spoke up "Sir Director Fury is here, he demands to be let in or he'll kick your arse as well" he said.

Tony laughed "Let him in." he said "And run a search I want to see every article on this and what the people think of it."

By the time Fury had stormed into the room Tony and Alex had calmed down and stopped laughing.

"What the hell is this?" Fury demanded throwing a bunch of newspapers on the table.

Alex and Tony took one look at the cover picture of the top magazine and burst into laughter again, with Tony falling out of his seat.

"I don't believe they got a picture of that!" Alex exclaimed before joining Tony on the floor laughing.

Bruce steeled himself and looked over at the picture.

Alex was in between Bruce and Steve as they headed through the car park, Bruce's hand was folded in Alex's and Alex was whispering something in Steve's ear.

Looking at it he realised they did look like the love-struck fools that the newspaper title called them.

Beside him Steve just dropped his head onto the table muttering "That picture is completely out of context".

Bruce looked up at Fury with a helpless expression on his face. Steve raising his head to do the same.

As one they both pointed at Alex who was curled into a ball giggling slightly.

Fury looked at him and sighed.

"This is revenge for re-hiring you isn't it?" he asked.

Alex managed to sit up and looked at Fury "Nope" he said shaking his head "That was for refusing to pay me for my last mission." He smirked locking eyes with Fury "I've a long way to go before I get to the re-hiring part" he said evilly.

Fury just closed his eye. "God save America" he said.

Bruce just blinked when Steve muttered "I don't like the way that sounded like a prayer."

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Okay People! Important notice! I was writing this and now I'm actually considering turning it from a Steve/OMC to a Steve/OMC/Bruce story. I'll give you the option to choose via a poll. I can turn the story either way from here so it won't require any changes.**


	7. 7: Perverted Nieces

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

_**The poll ended with THREE VOTES. Kind of disappointing, and irritating since there was one vote per option. I'm going to stick with Steve/OMC, because I'm writing another Tri-Slash story for X-Men involving an Elementalist.**_

_**Also I'm sorry for switching to 3**__**rd**__** person last chapter. I didn't notice.**_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Captain America and the Hulk are not actually in a relationship with an Asgardian god. He's actually a human. A press release by the Avengers contains his apology to the people of the world for, and I quote 'getting your hopes up'. He says he was in a good mood and wanted to embarrass the Captain and the Hulk. As far as we know Abbadon was the last un-named person who fought during the Chitauri invasion, it seems the Avengers were having trouble getting him to commit to joining them fulltime, an issue that is now resolved."

I smirked as I flicked the news off.

Turning around I walked into the kitchen of my flat and opened the fridge.

I pulled out a beer as the phone rung, sighing I walked over and answered it, popping off the bottle cap against the kitchen counter.

"Bishop" I said into the phone.

"Alex!" a voice screamed into my ear making me wince "How dare you make me get my hopes up like that! And how dare you not tell me that you fought with the Avengers?"

"Hello Nessa" I answered "I'm fine, how are you?" I asked.

"Don't Nessa me! Why aren't you tapping that?" Nessa yelled at me.

I blinked in shock at my 8 year old niece's language.

"Is your mother there?" I asked finally.

I heard Nessa grumble "Don't think this is over Mister" before I heard a call of "Mom! Uncle Alex picked up!"

"Alex?" a worried voice asked.

"Yeah it's me Jem" I answered smiling at my sister's voice.

"Oh thank god" Jem said sighing in relief "I saw you in the battle then they said you were still recovering from your injuries. I was so worried about you".

My smile grew as I threw myself onto the couch "I'm better now Jem" I said honestly "I exhausted myself fighting a magic-user".

I could hear Jem's wince "Idiot, I'm only half as strong as you and I know better" she pointed out.

I smirked "Yeah, but it was fun" I argued.

Jem snorted at me "Men" she said sadly "Des is exactly the same. Now tell me everything".

Obeying my older sister I told her everything that had happened up till her call.

"And are you actually in a relationship with Steve and Bruce?" she asked.

"Nah" I replied "I like Steve but it's nothing more than an attraction, and Bruce is too much like Des for me to like that way".

"Dammit" Jem said to my shock "I thought that you would go for both of them".

"What?" I asked choking on my beer.

"Desmond and I made a bet, I said you would actually go for them both and Des said you would go for the blonde." Jem explained.

"Because everyone knows how a Bishop likes a blonde" Alex finished in tune with Jem.

"I don't think I could do a three-way relationship" I explained "Threesomes are one thing, but a proper three-way relationship is not something I can do".

"Ah oh well" Jem said with a sigh "It was only 20 bucks".

"Only 20 dollars?" I asked smirking "Des went easy on you".

Jem snorted "Definitely, but he was too distracted by the fireplace".

I snorted as well "Bloody pyromaniac" I said with a laugh "I'm glad I've got more power than the two of you, I'm not tied down by your weird fascinations."

"I'm pretty sure Des and I could kick your arse together" Jem argued.

I winced "Definitely" I admitted hoping not to set Jem off "Not on your own though".

"Don't make me come over there and kick your arse just to prove a point" Jem said warningly.

"Of course not oh beloved sister who I love so much" I said sweetly into the phone waiting till I heard her snort before adding "Although if you do come over can you bring some food? I've been living of pizza for the last couple of weeks".

Jem laughed at that "I'll be around for dinner, Nessa misses you" she told me.

I laughed as well "Nessa just wants to ask me why I'm not 'tapping that' in regards to Steve and Bruce" I said.

"Nessa asked you that?" Jem asked sounding horrified.

"Vanessa! Did you ask Alex why he wasn't tapping Steve and Bruce?" I heard her yell out.

"Wait Steve and Bruce?" Nessa's voice asked down the line "I thought he was just dating Bruce. You go Uncle Alex!"

I was unable to hold in my laughter at that while Jem started scolding Nessa over the phone.

I stopped laughing in time to hear "Although thank goodness you've got amazing taste in men. I do happen to agree that he should go after them both".

I stared at the phone in horror as Jem and Nessa started talking about me 'tapping' Steve and Bruce. I put the phone on speaker and put it down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch and finished my beer.

Hearing a knock at my door I stood and quickly placed the empty bottle on the bench before opening my door.

Bruce quickly pushed past me into my flat while Steve grinned at me sheepishly.

I sighed and stepped to the side allowing him inside.

"Want a beer?" I asked them as I headed towards the kitchen.

"Guys?" I asked turning around to face them.

"I don't know" Jem said "I think that Steve would be on top and Bruce on the bottom with Alex in the middle. He's never cared about being on top or bottom, he's just loose".

I joined them in staring horrified at the phone.

"This is bloody humiliating" I muttered listening as my sister started explaining how a gay threesome works to her daughter.

Noticing the horrified blushes on Bruce and Steve's faces I left the phone and entered the kitchen. Grabbing three beers I returned to the room to find the two standing in the same spots still looking horrified.

Although I noted that Steve had covered his groin and was looking slightly interested.

Good news finally.

I put the beers down quietly on the bench and walked past them both causing them to jump.

"So Jem" I said interrupting her "Explain for me how Steve and Bruce would interact as the two opposite sides of the sandwich".

I put the phone back down and walked back into the kitchen as Jem launched into an explanation. I leaned against the bench watching the two look more and more horrified.

"Alex? Are you alright?" Jem asked after Bruce made a choking cough at something she said.

"I'm fine Jem" I shouted to her "That was Bruce".

Silence echoed across the phone line "Bruce?" she asked finally.

"Yup Bruce, as in Bruce Banner. The guy I work with" I answered cheerfully.

Silence once more reigned through the flat "And Steve, he wouldn't happen to be there too would he?" Jem asked.

"Yup" I chirped "He's here too".

"And they heard me?" she asked.

"They came in as you told my niece that Steve would top me while I top Bruce" I answered "And thanks for telling your daughter I'm a whore by the way".

"No problem, it's not like it's a lie" Jem replied absentmindedly "Why didn't you warn me they were there?" she asked suddenly.

I ignored Nessa's sniggering as I smirked at Bruce and Steve "They were blushing all virgin red" I admitted "It was too cute to interrupt".

Bruce glared at me while Steve blushed again.

"So do they know that you want in their pants?" Nessa asked suddenly.

I rolled my eyes while Bruce and Steve blushed and eyed me warily.

I laughed "They know that you want me to get in their pants you perverted eight year old" I pointed out "I've got to go now, see you tonight".

"Bye Uncle Alex! Happy Threesome!" Nessa chirped before hanging up.

I laughed and walked up to Bruce.

"Don't worry Bruce" I said clapping him on the shoulder "You remind me too much of my brother to want to shag".

I laughed at the relieved look on Bruce's face as I walked past him and climbed the stairs to the bedroom.

My laughter doubled as I heard Steve say "He didn't say anything about me".

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**This chapter was more me explaining that Bruce and Alex wouldn't be getting together than main plot line stuffs. More of that laters.**


	8. 8: Genetic Differences

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character and his species.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Go away Tony" I mumbled before rolling over to bury my face into the pillow.

"How did you know it was me?" I heard Tony's voice ask shock in his voice.

I groaned burying my head further into my pillow "I could hear your creepy stalkerish breathing" I said after turning my head to the side.

I peered over my pillow to see the look of hurt on Tony's face, I stuck my head back into pillow so he wouldn't see my smirk.

"Alex?" Tony asked "My breathing isn't creepy and stalkerish" he said.

I ignored him and tried to go back to sleep.

"Alex? My breathing isn't creepy and stalkerish is it?" Tony asked concerned.

I continued ignoring him.

"My breathing isn't creepy and stalkerish is it Alex?" Tony asked again.

I sighed into my pillow before lifting my head "I heard your suit landing" I admitted.

I winced as Tony let out a huge sigh of relief.

"What did you want Tony?" I asked him.

"Oh, I don't know enough about you" Tony said cheerfully "I can't design your room until I find out more".

"Uh huh" I grunted as I dropped my head back onto my pillow.

"I also need helpers and you've been volunteered to help me in the construction" Tony continued.

My head shot up and stared at him "I have not been" I denied.

Tony smirked at me from where he was standing beside my bed "Oh yes you have been".

I glared at him "Oh I have been?" I asked him.

"Steve was quite insistent about it in fact" Tony said with a smirk.

"Oh" I said slowly "Makes sense" I admitted "He was telling me how he wanted my opinion on which purple to paint his room" I lied.

Tony blinked at me slowly "Purple?" he asked slowly "He told me he wanted blue".

I chuckled and I rolled onto my back.

"He actually wants purple but he was too nervous, he doesn't want to be seen as flaming" I said with a nod.

"Flaming" Tony repeated a glint in his eye.

I nodded again "Oh yeah, he doesn't want people to think he's too gay" I said in explanation.

Tony looked evilly at me as a smirk grew across his face.

I dropped my face back into the pillow hiding my own smirk again.

"Well anyway" Tony chirped "You've been volunteered to help at the tower and help you will".

I grunted again "I don't think so" I grumbled loudly.

"Alex" Tony said slowly "Last chance".

I rolled my eyes into my pillow.

"Tony, I said no, now let me sleep" I said dangerously.

"I warned you" Tony said happily.

I froze as my blankets were wiped off my naked body.

"Whoa!" Tony cried "Why aren't you wearing pants?"

I pulled my arm over my face as I chuckled.

"I like the freedom" I answered.

"Dude! Why don't you care more about this?" Tony said as he turned his back on me.

I laughed as I answered him "This is New York" I reminded him "There are plenty of gay guys in New York, my rap sheet is possibly as long as yours".

I watched Tony's head turn and stare at me in horror "So when you told Steve that you actually meant sleeping?" he asked.

I shrugged as I sat up "Steve was looking awkward, so I changed my story" I explained.

"Steve won't like that" Tony warned me.

"Why would I care?" I asked ignoring the feeling of my stomach dropping, "I didn't exactly lie to him, I did sleep with most of them" I paused and smirked at him "After the sex" I added as I walked into my closet.

I looked around relishing in the rare silence that was a speechless Tony.

"Wait, you're actually a whore?" he asked shocked.

"If by that you mean I pay or am paid then no" I called out as I pulled on some briefs "But my entire family is like this" I told him as I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tight shirt and walking back out to the bedroom.

"Small morals, huge libido" I say in explanation "My older brother has a two girlfriends, twins. My sister has two husbands. We need a lot to be satisfied, it's just in the bloodline, only the stronger people can actually reproduce with one of our kind".

"Stronger people" he said slowly "Like Steve?"

I nodded "Steve is a prime example. But I work with him, I'm not going to sleep with my co-workers, distraction can be deadly in this job" I explained "I'll flirt, but that's just because it's difficult to resist the urge to flirt around such a powerful potential mate."

Tony blinked at me as I pulled on the jeans.

"Your kind" Tony said suddenly "That explains your weird DNA then" he commented causing me to freeze.

The look of shock and fear on his face as I smashed him against the wall and growled at him was amazing.

"Destroy it" I yelled in his face "You will leave no trace of it, or I will leave no trace of your body" I threatened him.

I noticed his hand drifting down to his suit wrist-controller, I waited for the suit to fly forward before I encased it in a bubble of hardened air, freezing it in place.

"Tony" I growled "I'm not fucking around with you, you will delete all traces of my DNA and you will never attempt to get anymore ever again"

His hand flew up to his ear "JARVIS" he gasped as my hand on his throat tightened "Delete all traces and information we have on Alex's DNA, as far as anyone knows he's 100% human".

"Yes sir. It has been completely removed from the system sir" JARVIS' voice replied.

Nodding I stepped back dropping Tony and his suit to the floor.

"What are you?" Tony rasped as he rubbed his throat.

I smirked as I pulled on my shirt and did up my jeans properly.

"Human" I said softly.

"Your kind" he repeated my words from before "Are you just more evolved or something?" he asked.

I glared at him waiting for him to drop the subject.

"I won't tell anyone I swear" Tony begged me.

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the closet hunting for some socks.

"Please, I mean it, I'll have it all up here" he said pointing at his head "I won't write anything down"

I sighed as I slipped into some shoes and looked up at him from where I was now sitting.

"There are two kinds of us" I said slowly "One species, two races".

Tony nodded fixated on me "One half of the population, are violent dangerous creatures. The other half are the opposite, not to say they aren't dangerous when they snap." I explained.

I stood slowly and walked towards Tony slowly "The species has a very powerful DNA, either you are one race or you are the other, no hybrids of any kind are possible".

I sighed and turned to look at the mirror "Well they shouldn't be possible" I corrected myself "One of the two races has mastery over Fire, over the very earth. They are like I said violent"

I lifted my hand and conjured a fireball in it.

"The other race wields Water and the Air we breathe, they are the calmer ones."

As I said that I lifted my other hand and drew the moisture from the air to form a ball of water.

"They shouldn't be possible" Tony repeated my words again "You're a hybrid" he said slowly.

I snarled at my reflection and thrust my hands forward causing the balls to shatter the mirror and my reflection.

I spun to face Tony who stepped back "I'm a hybrid" I agreed "My sister is Lytia, A Storm Mistress, and my brother is Rytio, A Volcano Lord. In the Old Tongue at least" I told him.

"And what are you?" Tony asked me.

I glared at him for that "Tytiawa" I muttered.

"And in the old tongue?" Tony pressed.

I laughed darkly "In the Old Tongue Tytiawa translates into Abbadon" I whispered.

"Hence the codename" Tony realised making me snort.

"Hence the codename" I confirmed "How ironic that on Earth Abbadon means the same as it did in the homeland".

Tony frowned "The Destroyer?" He asked.

I looked at him and nodded "The Destroyer" I repeated slowly.

I sighed "The thing with our DNA, is that people aren't half Lytia or half Rytio, our DNA dominates and stays pure. Two Lytia parents means Lytia kids. One Lytia and One Rytio means maybe a Rytio kids and two Lytia, for a Tytiawa to be born is extremely rare. On the homeworld I would have been killed instantly, on Earth there aren't enough of us to lose another of our kind." I explained.

"What about your kids? Will they be one or the other or both like you are?" Tony asked me.

I smirked "You humans have such a weird way of becoming gay" I said "All these chemicals and such in the womb. I guess it's the same with us in a way, Tytiawa are always gay. 50 of us have been born since we were stranded here, all of them have been gay."

Tony stared at me before he nodded back.

"Well lets go" he chirped "We've got a tower to build!" before he turned and walked out of the room whistling.

I stared in shock at him before slowly walking out after him.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Why the hell is my room purple?" Steve yelled as he walked towards Tony.

Tony grinned at him "I don't think that purple is a gay colour" he explained patting Steve's shoulder "If you want to like purple then you like purple, it's not up to us".

Steve blinked at him in confusion "Okay so I like purple, that doesn't explain why my room is violet" he said.

"Its lavender" I corrected him smiling softly.

He smiled back "Then why is my room lavender?" he asked Tony.

Tony looked confused and turned to me "You lied to me didn't you?" he asked me.

I blinked at him faking confusion before I looked at Steve "I think the exact Lavender is called 'Revenge Lavender' actually" I told him as I stood.

"You volunteered me to help out here" I said as I clapped Steve on the shoulder "I just had to return the favour" I smirked and left the room.

I almost laughed as I heard Tony say "You two are so cute, but next time don't include me in your lover's spats".

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Lytia = Lie – She – A**

**Rytio = Rye – She – O**

**Tytiawa = Tee – She – A – Wa**


	9. 9: The Trouble with Steve

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character and his species.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

_**Sorry for taking so long to upload, I wanted to finish The Tesseract's Apprentice first as I was getting confused with having two Avengers stories going at once.**_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Strike. Strike. Dodge. Kick. Distraction. Fireball. Strike. Steve's Balls.

"Shit".

I rushed to Steve who was lying on the ground.

"Are you okay? I didn't see you there".

Steve grunted as he clutched himself harder.

I winced "I would offer for you to hit me in the groin back" I said slowly "But the super serum would make it that I might as well get a sex change".

Steve stared at me.

"That's possible?" he gasped out.

I blinked "Oh right, Old guy" I remembered.

Steve glared at me "You still owe me" he muttered.

I winced again as I helped him stand "I'll find a way, trust me" I said hopefully.

Steve smirked and before I could react I found myself being flung over his shoulder as he strode towards the door.

"You should really stop doing this to me" I muttered.

"Stop doing what Alex?" Steve asked innocently.

"I take back my offer of redemption, you deserved that nut shot" I mumbled.

Steve's next step became a stomp jolting my on his shoulder and making me yelp.

"You bastard!" I cried eyes watering "My groin is over your shoulder, you weren't allowed a nut shot in revenge".

Steve started whistling innocently as he stepped into the elevator.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Uh Steve?" I heard Tony's voice ask "When I told you to drag Alex from the gym I didn't mean literally".

I twisted around so I could see the other Avengers watching with amused looks on their faces.

"Tony, remember those kittens I mentioned killing?" I asked with narrowed eyes "You will find their ashes on your bed when you wake up".

Tony shivered at my dark tone "Don't even think about it" he said "I know your secrets".

I froze "No you don't" I said confused.

Tony blinked "I've seen you naked" he pointed out.

I snorted while everyone stared at me "Steve has seen me naked more than you have" I argued making Steve blush "And besides, me naked isn't something I'm ashamed of, I'm a whore remember".

I patted Steve on the arse "Can you put me down big guy?" I asked "My groin is being crushed".

Steve quickly allowed me down and I staggered as all the blood left my head at my sudden change in height.

"So why did you ask me here Tony?" I asked blinked rapidly.

Tony shrugged "Don't remember" he admitted.

I glared at him "You made me kick Steve in the balls for nothing?"

Tony snorted at that then smirked "So it seems".

"Sir, I believe you wanted to speak to Agent Bishop about his suit" JARVIS' voice said.

I looked up then down at Tony whose face brightened.

"Right! Thanks JARVIS!" he said before grabbing my arm and beginning to drag me towards the door.

I tugged my arm free stumbling backwards slightly.

"I've got a suit" I said slowly making Tony pout.

"You don't have a Stark Suit" he said hopefully.

I shook my head at him "I do have an inherited one" I argued.

Tony blinked at me before realization dawned onto his face "It's not as good as a Stark Suit thought" he said smugly.

Shrugging at him I moved towards the kitchenette "Mine is made from materials not even found on this planet" I called over my shoulder.

Tony stood there quietly before running after me "Can I run some tests on it? I can see if I can upgrade it to meet higher standards" he asked me hopefully again making me glare at him.

"You will not be running ANY tests on it" I snarled at him "To even attempt to do so is to beg me to turn YOU to ash instead of the kittens".

Tony backed away quickly "Alright alright" he said quickly "I won't run any tests on it then".

"Can I still upgrade it though?" he asked carefully.

My glare made him back away again "Alright, No upgrades then" he muttered as he fled the room.

"On that note, I need to actually go get my suit, it's still in my apartment" I mused aloud.

"You still have to move in properly" Steve pointed out as he slid onto the kitchen bench watching me "You bought an overnight bag and that's it".

I shrugged as I rummaged through the fridge "If I move in properly there better be a kitchenette in my room or I'll eat everything in the house, reversed or not" I yelled out, hoping Tony heard me.

"Shall I increase the shopping list then Agent Bishop?" JARVIS asked.

I looked up at the ceiling quietly "Just double all the food" I decided "And triple the chocolate and ice-cream".

Letting out a moan I closed the fridge and looked around.

"Captain Rogers is sitting on the freezer" JARVIS said helpfully.

Steve quickly jumped off as I moved towards him, knowing that I would quite happily shove him off.

I pulled it open and started searching through it "Time?" I called over my shoulder from where I was bent over the freezer.

"The time is 5:34 Agent Bishop" JARVIS supplied when Steve didn't answer.

I grabbed a couple of steaks and stepped away from the freezer closing it as I turned around.

I blinked at Steve slowly.

"Steve?" I asked quietly.

"Uh huh?" Steve muttered.

"Steve" I said more forcefully "My eyes are on my other head".

Steve jumped blushing as I turned to walk over to the microwave built into the wall.

"JARVIS? Where is the defrost button?" I asked.

"The large button that says 'Defrost' on it Agent Bishop".

Spotting the button I set it to defrost the steaks and pulled a pan from the cupboard and readied the stove.

After I finished I turned back to face Steve.

"If you want I can just take my pants off, I know they are tight but it may help" I purring smirking as Steve's face went dark red and he spun around tearing his eyes from my waist.

I let my eyes roam over his body "You should take off your clothes too" I pointed out "We can see who has the better body".

Steve choked on the air and stuttered out "I've got to go, uh, train" before he ran from the room.

I turned back to the microwave as I heard Tony chuckle as he re-entered the room.

"I think you should just screw the rules and make a move on him" Tony told me as I got frustrated and cancelled the microwave.

I pulled out the steaks and concentrated and just set them on fire to defrost them.

Sending Tony a glare I dropped the steaks onto the pan "And as much as I would love to, I can't compromise anything" I argued.

Tony shook his head "He obviously likes you" he exclaimed "I think you should go for it".

I rolled my eyes "I'm attractive and he knows it" I told him "He wants sex, and while I would normally be more than happy to provide it, this falls under one of the few jobs I won't fuck around on".

Tony shrugged "Then don't fuck around, get serious or something" he offered making me glare at him again.

"I don't think you understand, I don't do relationships" I informed him "Getting serious is not something I'm interested in. All I want is a good fuck that will have me limping in the morning".

Tony looked at me strangely "And what makes you think Steve can't give you that?"

I glared at him "Because Steve is someone that I can see myself falling in love with" I said darkly "And Fuck-Buddies don't fall in love with each other".

Tony looked at me blankly "Then fall in love with him" he said simply "I don't think it would be hard for him to fall for you".

I sighed and stalked from the kitchenette "I can't compromise the mission" I explained as I pulled on my jacket "Honour is important for my kind, to screw up a mission because I'm emotionally compromised is a huge dishonour that I don't know if I can walk away from".

Tony ran after me as I threw open the balcony door.

"Wait where are you going?" He exclaimed.

I shot him a dark look as I walked towards the edge of the roof.

"To get laid" I snapped before I threw myself over the side of the balcony.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	10. 10: Outed

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character and his species.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Tony" I said warningly "Can you stop looking at me like I'm going to explode?"

I saw Tony wince out of the corner of my eye before that pitying cautious look returned.

I clenched my hands into fists.

"Are you oaky Alex?"

I exhaled slowly at Bruce's question.

"I'm fine Bruce" I confirmed looking at him with a grin "I'm just getting sick of Tony looking at me like that".

Bruce looked between us confused

"Did something happen?"

I felt my face twist into a grimace at Steve's voice, something I really didn't want to hear right now.

"I'm just a little concerned okay?" defended Tony looking slightly fearful.

I took a moment to mentally relish my ability to spread fear among the 'lesser' humans.

"Tony, you look kind of afraid".

Steve and Bruce looked at me strangely as I growled softly at Steve's voice.

I smirked as Tony paled "There is a reason that Fury fought so hard to get me to join SHIELD" I said slowly "Because they couldn't take us down if we didn't want them to".

I stood up suddenly "I'm gonna go to the gym, destroy a few targets" I said my smirk growing as Tony flinched.

I turned and walked to the door pausing before I stepped through fully.

"You know Tony? I don't think I've even tried to scare you yet" I pointed out casually "Keep what we spoke about to yourself yeah?"

Leaving that hanging in the air I left the room, ignoring the looks of confusion on Steve and Bruce's faces.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"What's going on with you and Tony?"

I looked up from the couch in my suite to see Bruce standing in the now open door.

"Well hello to you too Bruce, why don't you come in so we can talk" I said cheerfully.

Bruce blushed slightly "Don't dodge the question, Steve leaves the two of you alone and now Tony is afraid of you" he pushed his face blank as he walked towards me.

I shrugged "Tony wanted to talk" I answered honestly "I didn't like the subject".

Bruce's face hardened "So you what? Terrified him because you didn't want to answer him?" he snapped out.

I felt my own face darken as I put my book down and stood to face Bruce evenly.

"Tony tried to push me around" I said coldly "I don't know if he even realises he's doing it, but he was. When I warned him to back off he didn't blink an eye before he continued".

Bruce's eyebrow rose as he stepped forward "I don't give a shit" he growled making my eyes widened at his tone and use of language "You will apologize to Tony, and you will stop trying to force him to obey you when you growl like a dog".

I felt my hackles rising at Bruce's words "Tony had no right to interfere the way he tried to" I spat out "As long as he keeps what we discussed to himself then I have no problems with him".

Bruce glared at me his own face going dark "I wasn't asking" he snarled, a flare of green going through his eyes.

My own eyes narrowed "Listen Bruce" I said with a fake smile "You're a nice guy".

I allowed my smile to drop from my face "But you have no authority over my actions" I pointed out stepping forward.

A dark grin formed on my face as Bruce instantly stepped backwards.

I stepped forward again "And as long as Tony keeps his fingers away from my past, present, and future. I will stay away from him".

Bruce sneered at me, the green finally flooding out and coating his eyes "You don't get me" he said his voice deeper than usual "Back away from Tony".

Realising who I was talking to I quickly reconsidered my next words "You think I want anything to do with Tony?" I pointed out still walking him towards the door.

"Tony isn't yours" the Hulk growled out through Bruce's mouth.

I smirked "But he could be" I said unable to resist teasing the creature.

The Hulk snorted "Tony not enough for you" he snarled making me falter slightly "You need more".

My eyes widened in shock "You know what I am?" I asked uselessly.

Hulk grunted at me "We do" he admitted "Tony mine" he added with a growl.

I grinned at him as I noticed he was still stepping backwards "You're right, he's not enough for me" I agreed and saw a light flick on in Hulk's eyes "He's more of a snack than a permanent thing"

Hulk growled "Not touch" he said darkly.

With a dark smirk I moved forward quickly forcing him back outside my suite door, feeling my primal half rising up behind my eyes.

I saw Hulk's eyes widen as he saw the dark hunger in my eyes, confusion flickered across his face.

"Until you claim him, I can do whatever I want" I said with a sexual tone to my voice.

I smirked again "Be thankful he's not my type" I growled lowly "Or I would have to take out my competition".

I slammed my door in the Hulk's surprised face.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"What's going on with you and Bruce?"

I sighed as I stepped away from the punching bag turning to glare at Steve.

I forced away the primal side of my mind as it pointed out that Steve not flinching from my glare was a good sign.

"Bruce asked me that same question before" I grunted out stepping back to the punching bag "Only about me and Tony".

Steve walked around behind the punching bag and held it in place as I hit it "Yeah, he didn't seem too happy about your threat" he noted.

I grunted "It seems the Hulk wants Tony" I informed him "He was getting possessive of him".

"Wants Tony?" Steve repeated slowly "Isn't Tony with Pepper though?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head "Pepper broke up with Tony two weeks ago" I informed him "They both agreed that they weren't working out, last I knew Pepper was flirting with Clint".

Steve blinked at me around the punching bag "But what about Natasha?" he asked shocked.

I looked at him confused "Natasha doesn't care, she thinks it's funny" I said slowly "So does Clint".

Steve just looked at me with a blank look on her face.

"Natasha and Clint are married" I explained "Clint is straight but Natasha is bisexual" I paused to see if Steve was following me.

Steve nodded slowly encouraging me to go on.

"Clint and Natasha both like Pepper" I said trailing off to see if Steve understood.

I sighed at the look of utter confusion on his face.

"Natasha is going to try flirting with Pepper to see if she would be willing to enter a triad relationship with them both" I explained slowly.

Comprehension crossed over Steve's face.

"So a triad relationship like you'll end up having then?" he asked me.

I froze at his question and stared at his head "What" I stated bluntly.

Steve blinked at me "You'll end up with two people won't you? Only dating one person isn't enough for your species right? You need two people to help support yourself" he asked hesitantly.

I stared at him blankly "Who told you what I was?" I asked slowly.

Steve looked confused "Tony did" he admitted "He said he got the information from you at your old apartment".

An embarrassed look passed over Steve's face "He was lying wasn't he?" he asked "I've just made a fool of myself right?"

I glared at the punching bag "Does Tony know that my strength rivals yours?" I asked him coldly.

Steve's eyebrows rose "It does?" he asked hopefully.

I grimaced and stepped back.

Allowing my full strength out, I delivered a powerful kick at the punching bag tearing it from its stand.

I ignored Steve's squawk as he was thrown back with the punching bag as I turned and walked straight towards the elevator.

I cracked the knuckles in my wrist as I felt the temperature around me start to rise.

I was going to kill Tony for this, huge green rage monster as a protector or not.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**


	11. 11: I'm in heat

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character and his species.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Well Agent Bishop?" Fury finally snapped at me.

I hid my smirk at the Director losing his temper and patience.

"Well what Sir?" I asked calmly.

Fury massaged his temples "When you worked for us before everything went perfectly" he explained "Would you like to inform me why I hire you again and suddenly I've got reports of the Hulk smashing though Manhattan getting his arse kicked by someone who matches your description along with the bill for the damages appearing on my desk?"

I blinked at him "Clearly there is an imposter on the loose, I've been jamming on the saxophone all morning" I denied.

Fury glared at me, the glare was surprisingly affective considering he only had one eye. "If you make one comment about dragons made from orphan meat I'll just give up and shoot you now" he warned.

I sighed knowing my good lines were gone.

"Well?" Fury snapped again "I want the truth, not some half-arsed joke".

Judging his temper nearing dangerous I decided to behave and answer him honestly.

"I'm in heat"

Fury's jaw dropped and he looked at me shocked. "You're in heat?" he repeated slowly.

I grimaced and took a deep breath "I'm in heat. I'm adapting to not only living somewhere new, but also with strangers which is ten times more unsettling. Bruce is getting really possessive of Tony and then the Hulk got primal which just infuriated my primal side even more. Tony then went around telling the others about my kind after I forced him to swear he wouldn't and he only did it because he wanted me to admit I found Steve attractive and make a move on him even though I refused to because I don't want to fuck up the team. And I haven't killed anything since the Chitauri attacked and no one in the Tower is a match for me to spar with except for Steve and I really don't want to spend time with him when I'm in heat" I said in one mouthful.

Fury just blinked at me slowly "The reason you attempted to destroy three city blocks is because you're in heat".

I sighed and nodded "Sums it up" I agreed.

He frowned "And Steve?" he asked.

I grimaced again "I'm in heat" I reminded him "I'm horny and Steve is gorgeous and he returns my flirting. I doubt I could control myself if we started rolling around getting sweaty".

Fury grimaced this time "Is there any way you can deal with these problems?" he asked me.

I nodded happily "I'll get used to living in the tower and with the team. I can force Bruce and Tony to have sex and enjoy doing so. I can then kill Tony, removing that problem, of course I would then have to kill Bruce, which is a shame because before today I liked Bruce. And I can go on more missions and kill things. I can also avoid Steve slightly when I'm in heat" I told him.

Fury sighed "How long does this 'heat' go for?" he asked, sounding like he didn't want to know the answer.

I winced "I started this week" I admitted "It lasts for a month".

Fury rubbed his temples again "And what can you do about it?"

I shrugged "Normally I would go out and get laid repetitively, but now I'm part of the Avengers public image stops me from utilising that" I explained.

"And Steve?" Fury asked again.

I sighed "Like I said. I'm horny, Steve is gorgeous, and the bastard is perfect mate material".

"Tony?" Fury asked.

I shuddered "Not my type at all" I refused.

Fury shook his head "No I mean how will you act around Tony now?"

I shrugged "I tried to maim him" I reminded him "I got several good shots in and broke at least two bones and his nose before I kicked him through the window. I'm all good".

Fury leaned back into his chair "And Dr Banner?"

"He's definitely good looking, nowhere near Steve's level though" I said looking at the roof "And as long as he stops threatening me and bringing the Hulk into things I'm fine with him".

Fury nodded "I'm sending you on a mission for a while, give everyone including you some time to calm down. Once you get back we will implement some programs for you to help when you enter heat".

I smirked "Bet you didn't wake up today thinking 'Hey, today I get to talk with one of my male agents about his heat cycle'" I joked.

Fury sighed shaking his head "I should be prepared for anything with this job. But talking about a guy in heat still shocked me".

I laughed as he grimaced again "Don't worry Sir, after this we get a 5 month break till it happens again" I informed him.

"Get out!" Fury exclaimed standing and heading over to the draw I knew he hides his alcohol in "I can't deal with you right now".

I laughed again and gracefully stood and strode from his office grinning.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

I groaned sadly as I landed on the Avenger's Tower helicopter pad.

I stretched my limbs already missing flying. I cracked my neck as I headed towards the door which opened before I could get to it.

"Agent Bishop" Agent Barton said while Agent Romanov just nodded.

I slowed to a stop and raised my eyebrow at them while I cracked my back.

Agent Barton winced slightly at the loud cracking sound "Natasha and I are here to introduce ourselves to you properly" he said slowly "And to warn you that Tony is in a foul mood because of your return".

I snorted "I got over him ages ago, and being immortal he's pretty lucky I did, I can hold a grudge better than most".

Agent Romanov blinked, the biggest show of emotion I had seen from her. "You're immortal?" she asked.

I nodded "I won't age, I'm not invincible but I don't age in any way. Agent Romanov" I explained.

She nodded slowly "Steve isn't happy with you either" she warned me "And call me Natasha".

I nodded in understanding "And Bruce?" I inquired.

Agent Barton winced "Call me Clint" he offered reaching out his hand which I shook "Bruce is the worse, his eyes flare green whenever your name is even mentioned. Steve is just annoyed that you left without saying anything and spend two months away, he misses you, since you're his only real friend here" he explained.

I thought for a moment "Steve will be the easiest to fix. Bruce will only need another beating, and Tony is just an arsehole" I decided.

Clint and Natasha smirked at that "You should have heard his bitching as he walked around with a crutch and his ribs splinted. I actually think he complained about his shattered nose the most" Clint said sniggering.

I laughed then tilted my head "Oops, I was wrong, I'm not over Tony. I got too much satisfaction from that knowledge".

Natasha smirked at me "That's just because Tony is Tony" she corrected me making Clint and I chuckle.

We all turned to look at the door as one as heavy footsteps sounded on the metal stairs.

"Here comes Avenger Number one" I muttered preparing myself for the onslaught.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**


	12. 12: Steve

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character and his species.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Oh, it's you".

I blinked at Steve's cold statement.

"Yes, yes it is" I answered carefully.

"So where have you been then?" he asked casually.

I almost narrowed my eyes at him, almost. "Urgent mission came up, I had to leave instantly" I lied.

"Oh, was it any fun?" Steve asked his cheerful attitude returning quickly.

I shrugged "It wasn't bad, a lot of bad guys in the way" I answered non-committedly.

Steve nodded "Where was it?" he asked curiously.

I faked a grimace "I can't tell you that" I said apologetically "Top secret, even these two don't know" I bluffed.

Thankfully they played along and nodded.

"You better be careful" Steve warned me "Bruce isn't going to be happy to see you, he hates how impressed he is at you because you scarred him".

My eyebrows rose at that "I scarred him? I knew I could harm him but I didn't know I could scar him" I said curiously.

Steve nodded rapidly "Yeah, the scar runs across his shoulder blade and down his arm" he explained "He looked over the footage, you used some kind of white fire to do it, it just split the Hulk's skin instead of burning it".

I nodded slowly making sure to file that information away just in case I had to deal with Banner's primal half again. I knew that even if I didn't set off his transformation that the Hulk would be far from friendly with me.

"So Steve" I said hopefully as I walked forward. "It's been ages since we've sparred, wanna have a go?"

Steve beamed at me "Sure" he said happily "I've been bored out of my mind without you here" he admitted.

I rolled my eyes and made my way down the stairs Steve bouncing beside me.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Bishop" a cold voice said.

I didn't turn to face Bruce instead choosing to remain facing Steve.

"Banner" I replied ducking Steve's fist darting around to punch his sides making him stumble.

"You're back then" Bruce stated coldly.

I brought my arms up to block just in time countering with a spinning kick that Steve dodged.

"That I am" I agreed, still not paying much attention.

Steve over extended his punch and I pounced.

Moments later I was straddling Steve's waist as I held his arms behind his back pushing his face into the soft mat we were sparring on.

I ignored the low growling I heard coming from where Bruce was as I put more pressure on Steve's arm as he bucked trying to dislodge me.

"I give" Steve finally gasped out. I let him go instantly and leapt to my feet.

I saw Bruce turn to leave the room from the corner of my eye.

I threw a fireball at the wall near the door making Bruce freeze and turn to look at me slowly.

I stared into his pure green eyes and allowed my own primal being to rise up inside me, showing himself through my eyes.

"Don't mess with me Banner" I warned him "I can do permanent damage to the Hulk remember, Tony may be yours now, but everyone else is fair game".

Bruce's growling became a lot louder but he listened to my reminder and stormed from the room.

"Everyone else is fair game?" Steve asked from where he was still on the floor "What do you mean by that?"

I shrugged as I extended my hand to him, grasping his I pulled him to his feet "It means, that Banner has rightful claim over Tony, but that I can mate with anyone else I want to" I explained "We are both internally primal creatures, we refuse to share a mate. Meaning that if I went after Tony again, either to hurt him or to woo him then Banner would fight me off, protecting his mate".

Steve nodded slowly "So out of everyone else?" Steve began slowly as we began to circle each other again.

I shook my head "The reason I snapped so badly before I left was because I was in heat" I told him.

I snapped out a quick punch. "It makes me volatile, Banner challenged my right to mate with Tony and I reacted".

Steve froze "You wanted to mate with Tony?" he asked quietly before punching me.

I stumbled back with the surprising force behind the blow before shuddering "Never" I answered.

I let loose a torrent of kicks at Steve making him back away quickly.

"Banner just wanted to make sure I wouldn't try claim him" I explained as Steve pressed his own attack.

"Sadly for him I kicked his arse when he made the challenge physical, luckily for him I still let him keep Tony" I added as I ducked around Steve.

"And who did your primal half want to claim?" Steve asked shyly.

I grunted as Steve tackled me, "You are one of the most perfect potential mates I've ever met" I admitted.

"Me?" Steve asked shocked.

I nodded using his shock to flip us "Did you notice I started avoiding you before I left?" I asked him "If we started sparring when I was in heat and we ended up on the ground in this position" I trailed off "I wouldn't be able to stop myself".

I almost squeaked when Steve flipped me over his head and jumped onto me straddling my waist.

I felt my body weaken as Steve pressed his lips against mine hungrily.

I mewled as his groin rocked against mine holding me against the floor as one of his hands drifted to my hair.

I gasped for breath as Steve suddenly released me.

I stared in shock at the door Steve had jumped up and ran out of.

I exhaled slowly, regulating my breathing.

"I can't say I won't be partial to repeat performances of that" I said breathlessly.

I slapped myself as I stood.

"Dammit, and I'm not supposed to allow things like that to happen" I muttered.

I sighed and headed towards the showers.

I needed to clean off the sweat covering my body.

I tugged on my now tighter pants.

And I needed a cold shoulder, a very very cold shower.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**


	13. 13: Tony

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character and his species.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I watched with amusement as Tony staggered into the kitchen heading on autopilot for the coffee machine.

"He's always like this" Clint muttered beside me.

I smirked as Tony got primitive and started smacking the toaster.

"Is he drunk or is he just that bad in the mornings?" I asked softly.

Natasha looked up from her plate and watched as Tony poked the toaster with his cup "Both" she said after studying him for a moment.

Clint and I sniggered as Tony growled at the toaster.

Steve walked into the kitchen and didn't even pause at the sight before he walked over and gently lead Tony to the coffee machine and patiently made the coffee for him.

"And Steve is always like this" Clint added smirking.

Steve left Tony to his coffee as he made himself cereal.

I almost blushed as Steve turned around and our eyes locked.

Steve jerked his eyes away from mine, as he reddened deeply.

I forced myself to stare at my coffee as Steve slipped into the chair opposite me.

Clint sniggered again earning a glare from both Steve and I.

"I think we should go Clint" Natasha said, her face emotionless but her eyes laughing at me "These two need to talk".

"No" Steve and I blurted at the same time.

"There's no reason for you to leave" Steve said quickly "We have nothing to talk about".

I hid my wince at that, grateful that Steve didn't want to make anything from the kiss but still hurt that he didn't want anything more.

"Exactly" I agreed "And I don't want to be alone when Tony finishes sobering up enough to realise I'm sitting here".

Natasha raised her eyebrow slowly while Clint just grinned at them.

"Are you sure?" Clint asked his eyebrows waggling "Did Steve steal the words from your mouth or something?"

I glared at him darkly, before blowing on my coffee, allowing it to start bubbling as I heated it up.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she sat back down "Clint had a good question actually" she said not showing any interest at all "So Alex, you're not saying anything?" she asked I ignored her "What's wrong? Steve got your tongue?"

Steve and I both choked on our coffees.

I turned to Natasha and stared at her "Was that a joke?" Steve blurted shocked.

Natasha looked at us innocently, her eyes twinkling "I don't know what you're talking about" she denied.

I sighed "We had been wrestling" I said, knowing they would keep teasing "We were all riled up and the adrenaline was pumping, it was a spur of the moment thing" I explained "It won't be happening again".

Steve nodded "What he said" he agreed his face looking down trying to hide his blush.

Clint opened his mouth to say something, most likely something unfunny I thought when a voice cut him off.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TOWER?"

I looked up at Tony, who was standing there looking angry.

I slowly lifted my coffee cup up so he could see it "Drinking coffee" I answered, hoping my answer really annoyed him, he deserved it after all.

"But why are you in MY tower?" Tony demanded his face going red.

I shrugged "It's cold on the balcony" I said in explanation.

"Director Fury has also ordered that all Avengers remain near each other. And since you offered the tower for the Avengers headquarters he stays here" Natasha added coldly.

I nodded "Besides" I added "You owe me, for not you know killing you".

Tony glared at me "I refuse to have a crazy person living in my tower" he exclaimed.

I blinked at him "I'm not crazy" I argued.

"You attacked me out of nowhere!" Tony yelled "And then you expect me to thank you for NOT killing me!"

I nodded slowly "Well actually since I promised to leave no trace of your body, I would say you're pretty lucky" I said cheerfully, loving the look of anger on Tony's face "Especially since you can be placed into a top secret SHIELD prison for breaking multiple laws" I added.

Tony's jaw dropped "What?" he shrieked.

I looked up faking confusion "Didn't I tell you?" I asked "I'm an endangered species that's still being hunted by an alien species. It's punishable by death to tell people about us, now I doubt SHIELD would kill you, but they would have no problem locking you up. After all, it's either your life, or the life of everyone on the planet when the Hunters find out we're here".

I hid my grin at the looks of shock on Tony and Steve's faces.

I stood nodding to Natasha and Clint, who already knew this information and left the room whistling.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm sorry" Steve blurted.

I slowly looked over at Steve whose eyes widened as he blushed and spun around.

"You've seen me naked so many times now I don't really think it matters" I said dryly, allowing my amusement to be heard in my voice.

I could see Steve's ears reddening.

"I actually meant for what happened" Steve corrected, as he glanced over his shoulder.

I blinked, ignoring the twitching of my dick as I remembered the kiss.

"It was just a kiss Steve" I said slowly "It's not like you groped me".

Steve shifted "Actually I did" he muttered.

I grinned "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it" I admitted.

Steve turned to glare at me before realising I was still naked and spinning back around.

"Can you put some clothes on?" Steve's strangled voice asked making me chuckle.

I grabbed some briefs and pulled them on as Steve continued speaking "And I actually meant for setting off that fight two months ago".

I paused and looked at him in confusion "Don't be, you're SHIELD aren't you?" I asked him waiting for him to nod "Then you're allowed to know about it" I confirmed.

Steve nodded slowly before he turned around again and blushing as he instantly turned his eyes to the ceiling "Can you er, put more clothes on?" he asked.

I sighed and chuckled at him "Can I just remind you that we've showered together?" I pointed out as I crossed to my closet and stepped inside.

"And that was just as awkward as walking into your room to see you stand there naked" Steve called.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that Steve had no problem showering with Thor or Clint.

I pulled on a pair of jeans, and grabbed a shirt before walking back into my bedroom where Steve was looking at the picture I had next to my bed.

"Like I said" I told him making him jump and put the picture down "You have nothing to apologize for, in fact it was probably for the best that you told me, if Bruce hadn't been there I might have killed Tony" I admitted.

Steve frowned "Natasha and Clint explained to me about you having a primal side" he said slowly "Is it like Bruce? You get angry you lose control?"

I shook my head with a snort "I AM the primal side" I corrected "I just supress my instincts. And like all animals I get grumpy. The news hit me at the wrong time, I was having trouble supressing my instincts after Bruce went all primal possessive on me, and then I found out and I felt betrayed, I couldn't stop the urge to protect my pride and destroy the pride's weak spot. Which after Tony compromised me like that, was him".

Steve frowned "Pride?" he asked confused.

I nodded "Like a pride of Lions" I explained "There isn't a word for it in our language, and I liked pride the most so I chose it".

Steve nodded in understanding.

"So why did you come here then?" I asked him as I finished buttoning up my shirt.

Steve looked confused for a moment before he realised what I meant "Oh uh, our new handler is arriving soon, and we all need to be there to meet him".

I nodded and gestured to the door "Lead the way".

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	14. 14: Savage

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character and his species.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I stared in shock as I laid eyes on our new handler.

Mark looked over and spotted me before he grinned.

"Alex!" he cried happily spreading his arms and stepping forward to hug me.

I raised my hand pressing it against his chest as he tried to step closer to me.

"Mark" I said coldly making his smile flicker.

"Alex? What's wrong?" he asked confused.

I raised my eyebrow at him "Apparently Fury is crazier than I remembered" I muttered.

Mark frowned and lowered his hands to rest them on his hips "And what do you mean by that?" he asked eyes narrowing.

"I tried to kill him" I explained pointing to Tony "The only reason he's still standing there alive is because he had a pet rage monster" I glared at Mark "The only reason you're still standing there alive is because I was on the opposite side of the planet".

Mark looked offended.

"You two know each other?" Steve asked, a strange glint in his eye as he eyed us.

"We're dating" Mark explained as I said "He's my ex".

Mark looked at me sternly "We're dating" he repeated.

I glared at him darkly stepping forward "Like I said, the only reason you're still alive is because I was on the opposite side of the planet" I spat at him.

"Alex?" I heard Steve asked.

I spun around and stalked towards the door "Come get me when the Douche is gone" I called over my shoulder as I left the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So you two know each other?" I heard Steve ask again.

I grunted as I hit the bag harder.

"Mark seems to think they were taking a break in their relationship while Alex settled into Civilian life" Natasha's voice informed him.

I started growling as I hit the bag.

"Alex?" Steve asked.

I delivered a spinning kick to the bag, smirking darkly as the bag flew from the stand.

I turned to face Steve, Natasha and Clint, my chest heaving.

"That arsehole and I dated for a while, two years ago" I admitted, feeling the familiar rage surging through my veins "I'm pretty sure he's got some form of disorder actually, he just doesn't understand what he did can't exactly be forgiven because he asked. He's the reason Fury knows my kind enter a Bloodrage" I added.

Natasha's eyebrows shot up while Clint winced, Steve just looked confused.

"Bloodrage?" Steve asked slowly.

"When Alex attacked Stark he was just angry and giving in to his instincts" Natasha explained "If Alex entered Bloodrage, then not even Banner would be able to hold him off like he did".

I smirked darkly again.

"I levelled the facility I was supposed to be infiltrating" I admitted.

Steve looked at me in shock "You levelled the facility" he repeated slowly.

I glared at him before turning and lifting another punching bag onto the stand.

I smirked over my shoulder at him "He made me listen to him having sex with someone else while I was on a mission" I explained "I formed a volcano and destroyed an island" I shrugged "Seemed like a fair exchange to me".

Steve's jaw dropped.

I was shocked to see Clint's had too and Natasha looked uneasy.

"You formed the volcano?" Clint asked slowly "The report said you just reactivated a dormant one".

I laughed emotionlessly "Fury and I agreed to change the report so if it was hacked they would have no idea of my true abilities" I explained.

Steve stared at me "You can make volcanos" he said stupidly.

I sighed and shook my head "When in a Bloodrage I can make volcanos" I corrected "I also slept for two weeks afterwards due to exhaustion. I'm not that powerful, I could probably create a hole for the lava, but I couldn't force the lava up. Bloodrage is different, in Bloodrage my powers go wild, I have no control but yet I have so much control. I've only been in Bloodrage twice, and I'm 27. My breed are more susceptible to it".

Steve nodded slowly making me laugh again.

"You understood none of that" I pointed out making Steve blush and nod.

"He made you listen to him having sex?" Steve asked trying to change the subject before wincing at the one he chose.

I glared at the punching bag, delivering a powerful kick to it.

"He told me I was terrible in bed and then cheated on me over a live feed" I growled out before barking out a laugh "He came crawling back two months later claiming he felt like I was crushing him and that he needed to rebel. Then started telling everybody that his injuries were from a mission and that we were back together".

I paused smirking at the memories "The injuries he got when I heard about that kept him in the hospital for twice as long, and Fury decided to keep him as far away from me as possible".

"But he's here" Natasha pointed out.

I shrugged looking at her "Then Fury wants me to target him instead of Stark or Banner" I guessed "I'm still going to call him and let him know to keep the clean-up crew on hold" I added.

Steve frowned "You wouldn't really kill him would you?" he asked disapprovingly.

I sighed and turned to face Steve "I would kill him, because according to my culture, my instincts, that's the least I should do".

Steve stared at me with a disgusted look flickering across his face. I felt my heart sink as I saw the negative emotions crossing his face, I cracked my neck and pushed the feeling away.

"But that's horrible" Steve said coldly "You don't just kill people because you want to".

I smirked "I kill people because that's what I was born to do" I corrected him "Hybrids are violent by nature. We are natural predators, killers, and monsters" I spat out.

Steve shook his head while Natasha and Clint slipped from the room "But you're not a monster" he argued "I know you, and you're not any of those things".

I chuckled darkly as I allowed my primal instincts to rise inside me.

I saw Steve's eyes widening as he caught sight of the bloodlust in my eyes.

"You don't know me" I pointed out "You know Alex. Alex is just a mask I put on in the mornings".

I grinned at him relishing the way he shivered at the sight "And on my world, we have a low birth rate. To cheat on your partner is enough to have you put into a coma and have your sperm or eggs harvested from your body. A process you never wake from, a fate worse than death".

I ignored the pain I felt and the howl of loss from my inner beast as disgust once more settled across his face.

"That's not normal" Steve snapped darkly "That's disgusting".

I grinned again shrugging stepping into his personal space.

"I'm not human" I whispered into his ear before I brushed past him silently without touching him as I left the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	15. 15: Sabbatical

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character and his species.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What did you say to Steve?" Natasha demanded.

I opened my eyes and stepped back from the edge of the roof and turned to face her "When?" I asked her sarcastically "He's been arguing with me all week" I reminded her.

Natasha glared at me "What did you say to make Steve start arguing with you" she clarified.

I scowled "Steve tried to tell me I wasn't a monster" I explained "I argued and told him I was, I got defensive and explained a few things he didn't want to hear".

Natasha narrowed her eyes as she put her hands on her hips "And?" she snapped.

I snorted as I turned around again to continue staring over the city "And Steve keeps finding out more and more he doesn't like with all these arguments he keeps starting" I added.

Natasha growled and stepped towards me making me turn to face her.

"You will fix this or else!" she snarled at me making my eyebrows rise.

"Why do you care?" I asked her as the wind began to pick up.

"I like Steve, and god forbid I'm starting to like you" Natasha explained "But if I had to pick, I would pick Steve. So fix it or I will end you!"

I glared at her back as the wind suddenly started gusting at us, Natasha's eyes widened suddenly as she realised I was the one doing it.

"I will not fix anything" I snarled out "If Steve's sensitive morals are affected by my very nature then it is his fault".

Natasha eyed me her hand drifted to the gun I knew she always keeps on her "But you love him" she argued "And with him ignoring you like this you'll never have a chance".

I laughed darkly at her, marvelling at the stupidity of humans.

"I don't love him" I denied "I like him, and perhaps one day I could love him".

Natasha glared at me "Then why don't you apologize to him, and get the chance to love him?" she snapped.

I smirked at her, well aware that I looked evil at the moment "Because I don't need him. I can find other potential mates" I pointed out "Steve is just one of many".

Natasha stepped back her anger deflating completely "But you like him" she said weakly not understanding.

I sighed as I allowed the wind to die down "And I like you" I pointed out "I like Clint. I don't crush on people, I won't begin to fall in love with anyone till I'm mated to them" I explained.

Natasha's eyes widened "What?" she asked shocked.

I shrugged and turned around again, my anger fading as well "You can't love your mate unconditionally if you can love others" I said over my shoulder "My kind doesn't fall in love till the courtship is accepted".

"And you're courting Steve?" Natasha asked me.

I shook my head, feeling her watching me like a hawk "I'm not" I admitted "I'm only flirting with him".

"But you want to court him?" Natasha pressed.

I chuckled "I do" I admitted "But there are codes that must be followed first. I can't court anyone who is unaware of my true nature".

I felt Natasha joining me seconds before I saw her stand next to me.

"So you're showing Steve who you really are you so can court him?" Natasha asked curiously.

I sighed shaking my head again "I'm not" I said slowly "Steve only scratched the surface" I explained "I was never going to attempt to court him, because I knew he would react like this. It would be nice to be able to, he would be a perfect mate, but his personality is too good to mate with one of my kind".

I heard Natasha sigh as well "I think you would be surprised" she said hopefully.

I snorted "I am surprised" I admitted "Just not pleasantly, Steve is reacting a lot worse than I expected".

Natasha reached out and put her hand on my arm "Maybe you should just give him time?" she said slowly.

I turned to face her studying her face "Time won't help" I told her before smirking faintly "If I could find a Steve with your personality I would be in heaven" I admitted making her chuckle and smile.

"Are you sure you can't just try?" she asked me softly.

I sighed and grimaced "The most I could get from him is sex" I pointed out "And as amazing as it would most likely be" my voice trailed off "I'm better off looking elsewhere for my mates".

"Mates?" Natasha asked curiously "Why plural? Steve wouldn't accept a third, you know that".

I nodded "I do know that, but with Steve I wouldn't need a third, Steve would be able to support us both emotionally. My father only had my mother" I said in explanation "I need either two mates who support me and each other perfectly or a single mate that can support us both".

Natasha frowned nodding.

I smirked "Ironically the only way I can have a single mate is if they are Meta or Super human" I said slowly "A normal human can't support us".

I frowned as well "An Asgardian could" I said nodding "But the only Asgardians I know are either taken or something I'm holding a grudge against".

Natasha and I both smiled at that.

"What are you going to do about Steve then?" Natasha asked me.

I sighed and shrugged "Steve's opinion of me is only getting worse, and our team work is being affected by it" I admitted making Natasha nod at the reminder of our last training session.

"I'm going to leave the Avengers" I said suddenly "I've spoken to Fury, and he's not happy about it. But I'm going to join the Avengers back-up team and go back to dancing".

Natasha looked at me sadly before she nodded "If it's what you want to do" was all she said.

I grinned at her sadly "I'm not leaving SHIELD" I told her "I've specifically mentioned I want to do more missions with you and Clint. And I'm staying in Manhattan, so we can still hang out and train together".

"You better" Clint's voice said as he appeared out of nowhere.

He put his hand on my arm and squeezed lightly "I hate that you're being pushed away by Steve" he admitted "But you weren't happy here before. Now with Tony holding a grudge against you, and Bruce hating you as well. It may be better for you to leave".

I grimaced and nodded "Bruce has apologized" I told them "He understands what was happening with me at the time, and he's promised to talk to Tony. But Tony is well, Tony".

Clint and Natasha both rolled their eyes and nodded in agreement.

None of us blinked an eye as my phone went off.

"Fury" I told them as I checked the ID.

"Yes Sir?" I asked in greeting.

I listened to him and then nodded slowly "Alright Sir, you too" I said before he hung up.

"That's me" I said softly to them.

Natasha and Clint both just nodded as I stepped past them and made my way toward the door.

I paused in the doorway "Still up for paintball tomorrow?" I asked them hopefully.

Their smirks made me grin as they nodded.

I turned and started climbing the stairs, heading to my room to pack.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	16. 16: Goodbye

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character and his species.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You're leaving then?" Bruce's voice stopped me as I reached the main elevator.

I turned to face him as I pulled my bag over my shoulder "It's for the best" I said in agreement.

Bruce nodded slowly as he stood from the couch "I understand" he admitted.

I shrugged "I'm joining the back-up team" I said "Until then I'm leading a squad of my own kind for more dangerous missions".

Bruce nodded again as he moved to stand in front of me "Not bad, it will probably help more than if you stayed here" he said.

I grimaced "I don't really fit in with this team" I agreed.

"For what it's worth" Bruce said slowly "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have excluded you for being who you are. I was being a hypocrite" he admitted.

I smiled softly at him "You've already apologized Bruce, you don't need to do it again. Besides" I added eyeing Tony who was sulking on the couch and Steve who was standing in the doorway "You were trying to actively kill me on missions" I said loud enough for them both to hear me.

I smirked as Tony and Steve both looked ashamed.

Bruce's jaw dropped "What?" he asked shocked.

I raised my eyebrow at Tony who winced "You mean your boyfriend, congratulations on that by the way, didn't tell you that he tried to collapse a building on me? Or that you didn't know that Rogers just stood there and watched it land on me?" I asked him.

I smirked at the two men again as fury filled Bruce's face and he turned to glare at them.

I reached out and clapped Bruce on the arm "I'll see you around yeah?" I asked.

Bruce glared at them before smiling weakly at me "Definitely" he agreed.

I pulled my bag further up on my shoulder and smiled at him before I turned and entered the elevator, hitting the button for the first floor.

I didn't hide my smirk as I heard Bruce start yelling as the door closed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I laughed as Vanessa went on another rant.

"Nessa" I called opening my arms to her.

My niece looked at me before running over and jumping onto my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a serious look "How go your studies?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes as she leaned against my chest "Top of my class" she admitted "Out of 15".

I nodded "Favourite class?" I inquired.

"Lytia Water Studies" she said smugly.

I smiled, knowing how powerful she was when it came to swimming.

"Favourite prank?" I asked her.

"When I melted the statue in the courtyard" she admitted before clapping her hand over her mouth and glaring at me.

I grinned at her "No Niece of mine isn't a prankster" I said proudly "Even your cousin is one".

Nessa raised her eyebrow at me "Ryan is three" she said pointedly.

I blinked at her "And he's already setting his uncle on fire" I said proudly making her giggle.

"Did you play many pranks at the Tower?" Nessa asked me curiously.

I smirked at her "I finished packing an hour before I left" I told her "Of course I did".

She frowned "You only pranked them when you left?" she asked confused.

"Nope" I said smugly "But they never knew they were being pranked before. And these ones are big".

Nessa smirked evilly at me "What were they and how do I do them?" she demanded.

I smirked back at her and opened my mouth.

I spluttered as a ball of water suddenly smashed into my mouth.

"You better not be teaching my daughter any more pranks Alex" Jem said warningly.

I looked innocently at her "Never beloved sister mine" I denied "I was just asking about how she managed to melt the school statue".

"TRAITOR!" Nessa yelled as my sister turned to glare at me.

"I will deal with you both later" Jem said slowly "Until then, its dinner time".

I nodded and stood up lifting Nessa up easily as I followed her through the house.

"UNCLE ALEX!" a small red blur shouted.

I chuckled as I managed to catch Ryan as he jumped at me.

"Hey Ryan" I greeted "Head-butt?"

Ryan grinned at me and slammed his forehead into mine "Good boy" I praised earning a glare from Desmond.

"You taught him that!" Desmond cried annoyed "I should have known!"

I grinned at him as I let Nessa down.

"I did tell you I saw him teaching him that" Terry pointed out.

I smiled innocently at the blonde girl "I don't know what you're talking about" I denied.

Terry rolled her eyes and waved her hand at me, telekinesis kicking in to swat me in the head.

I grinned at Ryan "See? Your mother is the one to encourage head-butts" I pointed out.

I yelped as another telekinetic blast hit me from behind "Actually I'm his mother" Rebecca said as she walked past me to the table.

I blinked and looked at Charlie and Reese pouting "Women are so abusive" I muttered.

Charlie snorted "We learned that years ago mate" he said "That's why we always obey Jemma" he added with Reese nodding in agreement.

"When you find a man you'll understand what we mean" Reese said.

"Two men" Jem corrected as she pushed me into a seat and pulled Ryan from my arms "He screwed up with Captain America".

I glared at her lightly "I never had a chance with Captain America" I argued "He's too polite and pacifist for me to court".

"That's just because you're a violent bastard" Desmond pointed out as he sat between his girlfriends.

I shrugged "What of it? I'm half Rytio, I'm supposed to be violent" I reminded him making Terry and Rebecca nod.

"He's got a point" Terry pointed out "You and Ryan are pretty violent".

Desmond shrugged "Irrelevant" he argued "He's a half-breed, he's worse".

I grinned at him "That I am" I agreed with him "I fail to see the problem".

Jemma nodded "He has a point as well" she pointed out "What I want to know is why Terry hasn't told us she's pregnant yet".

I blinked in confusion "You guys didn't know?" I asked shocked "I thought you were just hiding it from me so I can't corrupt it".

"There was that" Terry muttered before sighing "I didn't want to tell you guys because I've already had a miscarriage, and I didn't want to get your hopes up" she admitted.

"Dude!" I exclaimed looking at Desmond "What about the Bro-Code?"

Desmond shrugged "Scary Telekinetic girlfriends" he said lifting one hand "Annoying corrupting brother" he said lifting the other "Girlfriends win easily" he apologized.

I pouted as everyone congratulated Terry.

"Well Alex?" Terry asked me pointedly.

I looked at her confused before looking down at my plate "Oh, the lasagne is delicious" I praised her.

Terry glared at me and my knife floated up and pointed at me "I meant on my pregnancy" she said darkly.

I blinked trying to keep the knife in sight as it floated closer "I'm not going to say anything on the pregnancy so you don't get your hopes up that I might be a good Uncle" I defended.

I sighed in relief as my knife dropped onto the table.

"Good boy" Terry said proudly making me pout again "And thank you, it was my mother's recipe".

I nodded at her and we ate in silence for a while.

"So Alex, did you get your place back with the dance studio?" Jem asked me curiously.

I nodded slowly "Yeah, she was more than happy to have me back. She's happier about having an Avenger though. Kinda insulting actually" I told her.

Jem rolled her eyes before looking at Desmond "And you two are now working together are you?" she asked.

Desmond and I nodded "We got back from our first mission two days ago" Desmond confirmed.

"What's it like?" Charlie asked us.

I smirked while Desmond pouted.

"I hate having to obey his orders" Desmond muttered making my smirk grow.

"I love it" I admitted.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	17. 17: Mission-Gone-Wrong

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character and his species.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**5 MONTHS LATER**

"Yes Sir" I said hanging up the phone.

I turned back and walked toward my squad.

"We're good to go when we're ready" I announced.

Desmond looked up from the map we had spread out on a rock "The easiest way in is through here" he told me pointing and running his finger down the blueprints.

I frowned as I studied the map.

"Desmond, Richard, you take Beta and Gamma through there" I ordered as I eyed the other entrance "I'll lead Alpha through here" I said pointing at the side entrance.

"Are you sure Captain?" Richard asked me concerned.

I nodded "You'll move after I have" I told him "I'll use yours distraction while you two launch the main attack".

I reached out and pointed at the security room on the map "I can get there and hack the system easily, let you guys in while my team continues down here" I dragged my finger towards the main tunnel "Where they will join you taking on the rest of the troops. Before I join you all and we move through to the missile solo".

Desmond frowned at me.

"Captain?" one of my men called "I think I just shat myself".

I froze and looked over my shoulder in confusion "What?" I asked shocked.

He just looked at me and held out the binoculars and pointed toward the facility we were about to attack.

I strode over and lifted the binoculars to my face.

"FUCK" I yelled as I saw what had scared my best sniper.

I turned to my team "Get ready!" I yelled as I ran over strapping on my armour.

"Alex!" Desmond yelled, I turned to see him staring in shock through the binoculars "The Avengers are there".

I felt my blood run cold "FUCK" I yelled again throwing my satellite phone at him "Call Fury! Get them out of there. Not even we can fight that thing!"

"Captain?" Richard called "What do we do?"

I froze thinking "Get the Avengers and get out" I ordered "Do not engage, distraction techniques only".

Richard nodded and began yelling orders.

"Alex" Desmond said handing me the phone "He wants to talk to you".

I snatched the phone "Fury! Get them the fuck out of there now!" I said before he could speak.

"Not until I get a report Bishop!" Fury growled at me.

I snarled at him "You just sent the Avengers to take out an Okarian Destroyer!" I yelled "Even WE can't take those out without any Centurions!"

Fury was quiet "Can you extract them?" he asked suddenly.

"I've already given the order Sir" I admitted as I saw my squad start flying towards the Avengers "We're on our way now, but we can't destroy this Sir".

"You created a volcano in the middle of a tectonic plate" Fury yelled "And you can't take this thing out?"

I snorted as I took off as well "I entered Bloodrage and created a Volcano" I corrected him "I don't think I can manage this normally".

"But in Bloodrage?" Fury asked slowly.

I grimaced running through the plan in my mind "I'll see what I can do Sir" I said softly "But I can't enter Bloodrage at will. I'll give them enough time to extract themselves".

Fury was silent again "No Heroics" he ordered.

"It would take more than one nuke to defeat an Okarian Destroyer Sir" I informed him "I'll try force Bloodrage, ready the nukes anyway".

I ignored his voice arguing and snapped the phone shut before flying as fast as I could.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I smashed into ground in front of Steve.

"Desmond" I snapped "Get them out of here NOW".

"Alex!" Steve exclaimed running towards me.

"Later Rogers" I ordered "Desmond! MOVE!"

I reached out and grabbed Steve's shirt as he just stood there "MOVE!" I repeated before shoving him towards the Quinjet that they had used to there.

"Desmond! Order a complete full back now" I demanded "You're in charge now".

Desmond stared at me "No!" he said angrily "You can't be thinking of doing what I know you're thinking".

I glared at him as I watched the Destroyer get closer while my men harried it.

"This isn't up for discussion" I snapped.

"Let me do it then" Desmond argued "Rytios have always been able to do more damage to an Okarian".

I nodded "True, but I would rather be the stupid injured Uncle than the reason your 6 month pregnant wife has no one to support her" I said calmly "NO MOVE!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" Steve demanded confused.

"You can't take this thing on and survive!" Desmond yelled ignoring Steve.

"Get them out of here Desmond" I ordered still refusing to look at the Avengers.

"Alex?" Steve said shocked.

"Goddammit Steve!" I shouted finally turning to face them "Get the hell out of here!"

"We're not letting you take this thing on alone" Steve said in understanding.

I grimaced then nodded "I'm the only one who can kill this thing".

I winced as I heard the Destroyer screech again.

"I hate bugs" I muttered "Especially giant ones".

"Alex" Steve said again.

I lashed out fist smacking into the side of Steve's jaw making him drop out cold.

I looked at Bruce, my eyes swirling with power "Get out of here" I ordered darkly "When I take this thing out, there's no guarantee that my power won't kill you all as well".

Bruce stared at me "Bloodrage" he said simply.

I nodded curtly "I'll have no control" I admitted "All I will do is kill anything that moves".

Bruce nodded "Alright" he agreed before reaching down and throwing Steve over his shoulder and running towards the Quinjet.

"Alex" Desmond yelled in my face.

I looked at him, feeling strangely calm "I've always been an idiot Desmond" I reminded him.

I raised my hand to my earpiece "Alright people, fall back. Get out of here, escort the Avengers' Quinjet away. Do not return for me, I'll make my own way back" I ordered before pulling the earpiece from my ear and dropping it.

"Give my love to the baby yeah?" I asked him.

Desmond looked at me in horror "You don't plan on returning do you?" he asked in understanding.

I smiled at him as I felt the squad flying past me as fast as they could.

"Run Desmond" I said softly "I'm going to show the Okarians exactly why they should never have started hunting our people".

I saw the fear flicker in my brother's eyes as he saw the power swirling in my eyes before I turned to look at the approaching Okarian Destroyer.

"We will sing of you brother" I heard Desmond say before I felt him fly away.

I looked down and picked up the earpiece again putting it against my ear.

"ALEX! GET OUT OF THERE!" I heard Steve yelling.

I smiled softly as I felt the instincts begin to take over, rage coming to the front of my mind pushing my consciousness away.

"You'll not have Steve. He's mine" I growled out as everything went black.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	18. 18: Fallout

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character and his species.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**THREE MONTHS LATER – STEVE'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Steve" I heard Bruce's voice say softly.

I nodded shakily, my eyes still staring at the crater where I had stood next to Alex just three months before.

"We're going down Cap" I heard Natasha tell me as the Quinjet kept circling ground zero.

"Fuck" Tony's voice came over the comms "Looks like a bomb went off" he said shocked.

I breathed in deeply as I remembered watching the footage of Alex taking on the creature, he was so small compared to the creature that was even bigger than the Helicarrier. He looked so fragile.

"Steve" Bruce repeated resting his hand on my arm.

I turned my head slightly, eyes still locked on the battlefield.

"Steve" Bruce said again making me look at him.

Bruce was watching the footage from the battle on a holographic pad.

I reached out and took it from him slowly, turning it so I could see it.

"He won" Bruce said softly "He fought bravely, he took it down first".

I almost shattered the pad in my hand as I watched the single figure that was Alex charge at the monstrous beast.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASHBACK- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Alex charged at the Destroyer.**

**He pulled the heat from the air around him as he took off as a streaking fireball.**

**The Destroyer screeched in anger as the ball of fire smashed into it's armoured torso.**

**Alex flew backwards as the creature stumbled slightly, already gathering energy for his next attack.**

**The Destroyer screeched, it's razor sharp claws darting out to slash at Alex.**

**Alex darted away catching the claws on his chest instead of losing his head like he would have.**

**A scream of pain and rage burst from his lips as he threw another fireball at the beast.**

**Using the Destroyer's pain as a distraction Alex gathered energy again, this time shooting a beam of ice at the creature.**

**He began to fly around the creature shooting both fire and ice at it alternatively.**

**The Destroyer lashed out it's clenched hand smashing into Alex powerfully.**

**Alex spiralled down and crashed into the ground.**

**The Destroyer raised both it's front arms, standing on it's four remaining legs.**

**The earth around Alex shot up, before colliding with the Destroyers small head.**

**Alex rolled to his feet and ran jumping into the air taking off again as the earth continued to batter at the beast.**

**With another scream of rage Alex threw both fire and ice at once at the creature laughing darkly as the creature stumbled away from the dual attacks.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASHBACK- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Steve?" Natasha called me, tearing my eyes away from the recording.

"Natasha?" I asked her annoyed.

She smiled sadly at me "The Rytio are saying that the tectonic activity has calmed down enough for us to land" she told me "They have found something strange that they want us to see. The Lytia can feel it too but none of them can figure out what it is".

I nodded in understanding slowly.

"Fine, take us down" I ordered "Desmond and Jemma deserve to at least look around see what they can find of him" I cut off the end of my sentence, turning away from Natasha so I didn't have to see the pity in her eyes.

"Captain?" I heard Desmond's voice through my earpiece.

"Speak to me Desmond" I said as I raised my spare hand to my ear.

"We've found the focal point" Desmond informed me.

I tried to speak but my throat closed up.

"Captain?" Desmond asked slowly.

"We'll be there" I choked out roughly "Natasha".

"I'll start the descent" Natasha said, thankfully not saying anything else.

I sighed and looked down at the recording in my hands, noticing it was still playing, I watched as Alex got injured again.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASHBACK- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Alex dodged away as the Destroyer's attacks got more desperate.**

**He sent a powerful blast of fire at it instantly sending another one of water.**

**The Destroyer screeched again as the two blasts the size of small houses smashed into it's broken body.**

**Alex flipped over in mid-flight, narrowly missing the Destroyer's claws.**

**He howled in pain as another claw slashed him.**

**Alex faltered in flight as he watched his arm falling to the torn up earth below.**

**He snarled as he flew backwards, conjuring up fire to cauterize the wound.**

**Alex glared at the beast that had removed his arm at the shoulder.**

**He passed the fire over the deep wounds on his chest and face to stop the bleeding.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASHBACK- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I looked up as the Quinjet landed, moving instantly towards the opening ramp.

I jumped down and looked around.

"Over here Captain" I heard Desmond call.

I walked over to where he was standing.

I ignored how his face paled as he spotted the recording I was still holding.

"Well?" I asked him stiffly.

"Over here Captain" he repeated softer leading me toward the circle of muttering aliens.

I pushed past them walking toward the middle of the circle.

I frowned as I saw the strange golden crystal in the centre of the crater.

"What is that?" I asked confused.

"We don't know Captain" Jemma said from where she was standing in front of it "Not for certain anyway, we have an idea but" her voice trailed off.

"But what?" I asked as I heard the other Avengers approaching.

Jemma sighed "It's a long shot" she admitted "Myths speak of pure power. The reason Tytiawa are to be feared and worshipped".

"What does that mean?" I asked not understanding what they were talking about.

"The crystal feels like pure power" Jemma said patiently "If the footage is correct we have we can retrieve Alex's body from inside it".

I frowned looking down at the footage I still held.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASHBACK- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Alex flew up raising his hand as he absorbed as much energy as he could.**

**He felt something inside of him threatening to break but ignored it as he continued bringing as power.**

**Alex screamed as he felt something snap, pain filling every inch of his body.**

**The wind surrounding him leapt to his command.**

**Alex stared in shock as the elements obeyed his every whim, with him needing to put as much force into it.**

**He gasped as the wind stirred up into hurricane force, spinning around them getting faster and faster.**

**Alex snarled as the Destroyer rose onto it's hind legs, it's claws drawn back to slash at him.**

**His hand shot down and he made a fist before thrusting it at the Destroyer.**

**The earth rumbled underneath the Destroyer, stopping it from being able to swipe at him.**

**Alex's hand shot toward the sun and then down at the Destroyer, causing a pillar of fire to burst from the ground swirling around the beast.**

**He froze for a second as he watched the fire heat the earth into lava which was sucked up by the hurricane.**

**He flew over the Destroyer and called upon even more power till he was the focal point for it all.**

**Alex floated in the centre as the Destroyer gave one last cry before Alex dive-bombed it.**

**He collided with the Destroyer slamming it into the ground, the hurricane of lava around us jetting up then smashing down over us.**

**Alex screamed as the lava burnt them both.**

**He gave one final burst of power before he felt everything going numb.**

**He smirked darkly as the Destroyer lay dead on the ground before his power cut out and he fell towards the centre of the giant maelstrom of elemental power.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASHBACK- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I looked up again to see Desmond gathering some people around the small crystal outcropping.

I moved back with everyone else as the ground began to tremor and the crystal rose up a little bit.

More people ran forward to join the circle making the crystal crack as it floated up from the ground.

I launched myself forward, the recording falling from my hand as I reached the crystal in time for it to crack in two.

I dove to the ground and caught Alex's body before it could hit the ground.

Slowly standing I moved towards the Quinjet that we brought with us for the purpose of carrying his body.

People stepped to the side as I walked.

I tried not to look confused as all the aliens kneeled before us as I headed towards the Quinjet.

Reaching the Quinjet I moved up the ramp and approached the stasis bed SHIELD had provided for us.

I gently rested Alex's broken body on it, my hand brushing the hair from his face before I could stop it.

I stepped back and walked down the ramp, allowing Bruce to step past me to activate the machine.

A single beep echoed out of the Quinjet making everyone gathered around freeze.

A second beep made me turn around slowly to stare.

The third beep had me run up the ramp again.

I watched as the fourth and fifth beeps made the heart monitor on the status bed fluctuate.

"He's alive" I heard Bruce say shocked.

I turned and headed to the front of the Quinjet and sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

I reached up and pressed the button on my earpiece.

"I need a full escort to help us bring Agent Alex Bishop back to the Helicarrier for immediate medical attention" I ordered.

Seconds later the landing zone erupted into chaos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	19. 19: Boyfriend?

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character and his species.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm fine!" I snarled as Steve reached past me to pick up the box I was reaching for.

Steve raised his eyebrow at me "You've been in a self-induced coma for three months after losing your arm" he pointed out staring at the stump of my right arm.

I growled at him "Exactly" I snapped trying to grab at the box Steve was holding "I lost my arm" I agreed "But I've been awake for two months now! And I'm not an invalid so stop helping me with everything!"

Steve ignored me again as he looked at the label "I'm not letting you buy this" he said bluntly raising his eyebrows.

I shifted guiltily "I need sugar" I defended "And it's low fat" I added.

Steve looked up at me "Then you can buy some of those sugar lollies" he decided "There is no point in buying this".

I pouted at him "But I've only got one arm!" I exclaimed "I can't open the sugar lollies!"

Steve narrowed his eyes at me "And this isn't about the addiction to sherbet you've developed since you woke up?" he asked rhetorically.

I glared at him "I've had that addiction since I was 13" I argued "And will you stop caring about me so much?" I demanded.

Steve blinked at me "I don't know what you're talking about" he denied.

It was my turn to narrow my eyes at him as I glared up at him "Ever since I've come home you've been waiting on me hand and foot!" I exclaimed "And while I love the attention and I love spending time with you, I need space to try get used to having one arm".

Steve blinked at me again before exhaling sharply as his shoulders drooped "Sorry" he muttered "I just feel so guilty" he admitted "I'm trying to make it up to you, to prove you wrong about me".

I frowned in confusion "Wrong about what?" I asked him curiously, my mind going over what I had said about Steve recently.

Steve blushed and shifted his weight.

I narrowed my eyes as he didn't respond "Wrong about what?" I repeated firmly.

"That we wouldn't work" he blurted "I'm in love with you".

I stared at Steve in shock at his announcement "Not that this isn't one of the best days of my life" I admitted bluntly "But why now?"

Steve shifted uncomfortably and glanced at my arm "I thought I had lost you" he admitted.

I smiled at him and reached up with my hand and tugged his head down the little distance to mine and pressed my lips to his softly.

Ignoring the small whimpers that erupted from both our throats I stepped back, keeping the kiss small.

I smiled fondly at Steve's dazed look, feeling the same myself.

"I'm going to keep it small for now" I explained "Because I'm pretty sure if I don't I'll try jump you in the supermarket".

Steve grinned at me "I understand what you mean" he agreed before leaning down to kiss me again.

A flash of light made us jerk back from each other and we both looked to the woman holding her cell phone.

"I'm sorry" she apologized "You both just looked so adorable. What with you wearing your boyfriend's clothes and him looking after you after your injury".

I blinked in confusion at her before looking down at my shirt in understanding "Oh, my shirts didn't fit with the cast on my shoulder" I explained.

The woman waved her hand dismissively "It's still cute" she argued.

I looked up at Steve and noticed even with his blush he was looking quite pleased with himself "Well one of Thor's shirts would have fitted you better" he admitted to me "But yeah" he trailed off.

I rolled my eyes "But you're a possessive caveman" I agreed making him blush again.

Another flash of light had me jumping.

I glared at the quite unrepentant looking woman "Couldn't resist sorry" she said with a smirk before walking off down the aisle.

I used Steve's distraction to slip a box of sherbets into the basket he was carrying and then sighed loudly "Fine" I agreed "I'll get sugar lollies, but only because you're trying to show you care".

I pushed aside my guilt when I saw Steve's happy face as he put the sherbets back.

I frowned as he paused before he reached out and took the box again "One box won't hurt" he told me before looking down as he put the box in the basket.

He froze and pulled it back out as he saw the other box before glaring at me "Two boxes is a definite no however" he declared making me smile innocently at him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"SO!" Tony yelled as Steve and I entered the Tower common room "Thought you two could get away with it did you?"

I sighed and nodded "Steve made me promise I wouldn't tell you it was him" I declared making Tony and Steve blink at me in confusion.

We all winced as Thor let out a loud scream of rage that echoed from his suite.

"That" I added unnecessarily.

Tony shook his head "You put dye in Thor's shampoo didn't you?" he accused.

I nodded "Yes Steve did" I confirmed ignoring his cry of shock "What colour did you put in? Steve used blue".

Tony grinned at me "Red" he replied.

I snorted "Thor with purple hair" I said happily "JARVIS! Show us Thor's new hair".

I squawked and spun around as JARVIS showed us the picture "JARVIS! Just his hair!" Steve yelled out looking away.

"Sorry Agent Bishop, Captain Rogers" JARVIS apologised.

I peeked over my shoulder and relaxed when the picture no longer showed an angry naked Thor.

"Anyway" Tony declared "That's not what I was accusing you of" he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the TV "JARVIS! Show us the article I was just reading" he ordered.

I blinked in confusion before my jaw dropped "That was a reporter?" I asked shocked.

"Who was?" Steve asked as he walked over, his jaw dropped as well as he read the title.

"**Avengers find Love through Sacrifice**

**This reporter was shocked to turn the corner at my local grocery store to see the Leader of the Avengers Captain America (Steve Rogers) and teammate Abbadon (Alex Bishop) standing rather close to each other having a whispered argument.**

**I froze as I overheard their argument about Bishop's rather obvious injury and how Captain Rogers has been dealing with it. With words 'I love you' being uttered they leaned in for a chaste kiss.**

**Unable to contain my excitement I snapped a picture (Appendix A) of the adorable couple. After apologizing for interrupting I discovered that Bishop was actually wearing one of Rogers' shirts because "You're (Rogers) a possessive caveman".**

**According to my source, these two have been dancing around each other since they met, and to his eyes have been dating, even though they only formally started dating today I'm told.**

**I left the grocery store filled with hope, after all if two of our countries greatest Heroes can find love then so can the little people like myself.**

**This feeling grew as only an hour later as I was sitting in my favourite café (Little Tower) two familiar voices made me look up from writing this very article.**

**My jaw dropped as I realised that Captain Rogers and Mr Bishop were sitting just at the table opposite mine. Although I tried not to listen, snatches of their conversation caught my ear and my attention.**

**It seems Bishop lost his right arm in battle with something called an Okarian Destroyer (Appendix B) which he defeated shortly after, a tremendous feat for one person their Teammate Tony Stark tells me.**

**Even though Bishop spent the next four months in a coma as his abilities fought to keep him alive he has bounced back strongly as shown by his enthusiastic arguing with Rogers who believes Bishop should be taking therapy to get used to only having his left non-dominant arm.**

**In an awe-inspiring display of power that had the entire café staring Bishop summoned fire (Appendix C) and tossed it around with one hand like it was a football stating "My powers are fine now Steve, I understand why you are concerned, but having one hand just means that I can't be a show off when I channel now".**

**If this is Bishop Showing off I do not want to get on his bad side when he's serious. This feeling is only strengthened when my source sent me the video of Bishop's battle with the Okarian Destroyer (Which can be found on my online blog). The power that Bishop wields make me feel so much safer knowing that he will be fighting for the protection of planet Earth.**

**Will this couple stay strong in the days to come? I certainly hope so.**

**For more stories about these two, check my online blog (Listed below).**

**Renee Cherrin"**

I blinked at Steve "I didn't say that" I denied.

"Yes you did" Steve argued.

I shrugged and turned to Tony "And her source" I said slowly my eyes narrowing "You wouldn't happen to know who he was would you Tony?"

Tony blinked at me "I'm afraid not" he denied.

I raised my eyebrow and pointed to the screen "It clearly says 'Their Teammate Tony Stark'" I pointed out.

Tony squinted at it "Oh! THAT" he said shocked "Well I may have had something to do with that" he admitted.

"And how many stories did you tell her exactly Tony?" Steve asked his eyes narrowing.

Tony shrugged "Only the good ones" he claimed.

"Good for who?" I asked darkly.

Tony looked at me innocently "For your egos" he replied smugly.

I eyed him for a moment before snorting and leaving the room quickly.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	20. 20: Retirement

_**I don't own the Avengers, the only thing I own is my OC character and his species.**_

_**Warning for swearing and violence.**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I padded into the room silently, my eyes darting from corner to corner.

As something rustled behind me I spun around not seeing anything.

A soft pad behind me made me spin around in time to see a flash of blue before I was lifted up suddenly and thrown to the side.

I landed with a bounce on the bed and grunted as a heavy weight landed across my back stopping me from moving.

Instantly I started struggling to get the person off my back, not an easy task with one arm I found.

"How does a big brute like you remain so silent?" I asked when I finally decided that I couldn't win and stropped struggling.

I shivered as I felt hot breath brushing against the back of my neck, my actions gaining me a soft deep chuckle.

"I'm highly trained" Steve's voice whispered into my ear.

"Uh huh" I agreed non-committedly before bucking suddenly and trying to escape again.

Steve grunted as he was forced to lean on me more to get me to stop moving.

I froze and waited for Steve's reaction as I felt myself press against his groin, when Steve's breathing only got harsher I took it as a positive sign.

I shifted a bit and leaned back, smirking as I heard Steve's sudden in-take of breath.

I squeaked as Steve shifted suddenly grabbing my waist and throwing me further up the bed onto my back.

I watched as Steve crawled up the bed pausing between my legs nervously.

I smiled fondly at him reaching out my hand resting it on his cheek. My smile grew fonder as he instantly leaned into it.

"Don't feel pressured Steve" I said softly, knowing what was making him nervous "We could Mate now or in 20 years' time, and I would still be waiting for you".

Steve shifted and licked his lips.

"I don't" he began pausing to clear his throat "I don't want you to have to wait that long" he said.

I rolled my eyes "But I would" I repeated.

Steve moved forward again and captured my lips harshly.

I whimpered as he pulled back slightly "I don't want you to have to wait" Steve said again.

"Steve" I said slowly "You had no idea you were gay. For us to make out is one thing, to have sex is another".

Steve blinked at me slowly and leaned forward again to dominate my lips in a kiss.

I lifted my arm to rest my hand in his hair.

A squeak escaped my lips when I felt Steve boldly grab my hard-on making me thrust forward uncontrollably.

"Sorry" I muttered as Steve pulled away from me.

Steve didn't look at my face, instead looking down at the bed awkwardly.

I blinked in confusion before Steve reached out and gripped me again, my hips jerking again.

I didn't say anything as he let go and tore his shirt off, making me gasp as I saw his built chest.

Steve leaned forward again to kiss me his hands tearing at my shirt. In record time I was lying there naked with Steve as equally naked.

"Alex?" Steve said nervously making me jump and tear my eyes away from his body. I looked up at him and spoke before he could "You're beautiful" I said with a small smile.

Steve blushed furiously "You are too" he blurted "And I want you".

I blinked in shock at Steve's sudden declaration.

"I want to have sex with you" Steve said "Proper sex".

I sighed as I smiled at him, I lifted my hand to his cheek again "You don't have to feel like you should" I said softly.

"I want to" Steve assured me.

I looked nervously at him "Once we do this, there is no going back" I warned him "I've had sex hundreds of times, and nothing will ever be like this".

Steve inhaled deeply "As long as it's with you" he decided.

I studied him, seeing the truth in his eyes made me nod.

I slipped out from between him and the bed and made my way over to the metal box on my wardrobe.

"The ritual" I began slowly aware of Steve's eyes roaming over my body "Is a series of vows and actions. We make our vows first" I turned to face Steve holding the ceremonial dagger that was in the box, he blushed as his eyes darted up to my face.

"Then we cut our palms and press them together" I continued, ignoring how Steve's eyes darted to my missing right hand "After some more vows we cut our necks" I reached up and flipped the blade running the hilt along the joint between neck and shoulder "And drink from each other".

A look of disgust crossed Steve's face "We only drink once right?" he asked concerned.

I grimaced "We just need to swallow some blood once" I informed him "I wouldn't be looking forward to this if it were repeated".

I grinned at Steve's look of relief.

"Once the blood has been shared" I said slowly prowling towards him "Then you enter me, and we make love. Once we both are done there is a single line we must say before we are one".

Steve eyed the knife in my hand before nodding "I love you" he blurted "And I won't do this for just anyone. Blood-drinking?" he asked with a smile "Only you are worth it".

I smiled and threw the knife to the side of the bed and launched myself at Steve connecting our lips passionately.

He rolled me over and I yelped against his lips making him pull back worried.

I smiled sheepishly at him before reaching under my back and pulling out the knife "I stabbed myself" I admitted before checking the knife "No blood. Good".

"The vows?" Steve asked "Why do I know them? How do I know them?"

I shrugged "No one knows them except for when it's time" I answered "Don't question it, it'll give you a headache".

Steve nodded and slowly reached out and took the knife from my hand.

He made eye contact with me before slowly pressing it to his palm and beginning to recite the vows.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm going to assume this relationship is not going to mess the team up AGAIN" Fury said darkly looking between Steve and me.

I hesitated slightly while I waited for Steve to speak.

"No Sir" Steve said firmly "I've managed to get over my issues".

I grinned over at Steve who smiled at me back.

"And there can't realty be issues between us again" I added my eyes locking onto Steve's "I'll change to suit Steve".

Fury blinked at us "You Mated then" he guessed.

Steve and I nodded as one "We did" we confirmed simultaneously.

Fury huffed before turning to look at the rest of us.

"Alright" he declared "We have giant spiders marching through Time's Square. Go do your jobs".

We all nodded and headed straight for our rooms to suit up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fire flew away from me scorching even more spiders.

"See!" I shouted over my shoulder "I've got no problems with fighting with one arm".

I could hear Steve's eye roll as he said "Spiders burn easily, I'm not convinced".

I grinned at him quickly before spinning around sending a burning cyclone down the street.

"_Oi! Leave some for me!" _Tony's voice cried over the com-unit.

"What was that Tony?" I asked innocently as I eyed up a fire hydrant.

"_We want some spiders too"_ I heard Clint whine.

I grinned again as I thrust my hand at the fire hydrant forcing the water to break the top off before I sent a powerful wave of water after the cyclone.

"_Goddammit!"_ Tony shouted making Steve and I laugh.

I turned to look at my partner who was standing there looking for spiders that were trying to flank me.

I swore as I saw a spider crawling down the street towards us.

"Hey Tony? You want a spider? I'll save this one for you" I said into my earpiece.

"_You will? Oh I'm such a luck person"_ Tony's voice drawled sarcastically.

I smirked and waited for Tony to see the huge queen spider approaching me.

"_HOLY SHIT!"_ Tony exclaimed _"No way am I taking this one alone!"_

I laughed while Steve just rolled his eyes "AVENGERS CHARGE!" Steve yelled.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I hissed in pain as the doctor stitched up my arm.

I sent a guilty look at Steve who had his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

"Maybe I'm not ready to go back out onto the field yet" I muttered.

I winced as Steve snorted "I don't want you on the field at all" he snapped surprising me "You said it would be just a small disadvantage and I believed you. You almost died again".

I winced again as I peeked up to see Steve's face.

"Rogers is correct Bishop" Fury agreed "You said you would be fine with only one arm and you handled yourself for a while but you couldn't meet your old standards".

I sighed "So I re-undergo training" I said slowly "And then only get put on light missions".

Steve scoffed but didn't say anything.

"We'll see" Fury confirmed before leaving the room.

"Alex" Steve said softly "What's so bad about retiring?" he asked.

"I'm 28 in two months Steve" I snapped "I don't want to retire!"

Steve sighed before moving over to the bed and climbing up next to me pulling me to his chest "Maybe it's for the best though" he explained into my ear "You could become our handler, take over the more admin jobs".

"So boring though" I muttered "Don't get to kill things".

Steve chuckled "The Tower gets attacked quite often remember, you'll get to fight a lot" he paused and held me tighter "Also" he said hesitantly "You'll be with me".

I snorted "I'm Mated to you Steve, I'm not going anywhere" I sighed again relaxing against him "I don't want to feel useless" I admitted "Also we bonded over fighting, I don't want us to lose that".

I felt Steve shifting "Uh yeah" Steve said awkwardly "I don't actually like sparring that much" he admitted "But I got to see you getting all sweaty and I couldn't help myself".

I laughed at Steve's admission, just knowing if I looked at him he would be blushing.

I relaxed against him further feeling myself click into place "I'll do it" I promised him "But you better be able to keep me entertained" I warned him.

Steve chuckled again "What was it you used to say? 'Feeding, Fighting, and Fucking'? You can't fight but I'm a great cook, and I would love to explore that last one a bit more" he growled into my ear making me shiver.

I slipped from his arms and onto the floor turning to face him.

"The more we eat the more we'll have to explore" I said suggestively "After all, we'll need to burn off the food, don't want you getting fatter" I added poking his stomach.

I laughed as Steve squawked and I ran from the room with him hot on my heels.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**DADA DONE!**

**I might do a small companion piece/sequel, but I'm not sure.**


End file.
